A Guide To The Hall of Origin
by Zekky-Reshi-Kyu
Summary: The Hall of Origin is a fun place, but of course it has lots of crazy legendaries with even crazier personalities. That's what this guide is for: I'll be helping you go through the Hall of Origin. So, you want to know more about the legends? Well, read on. Details inside.
1. Introduction

_Oh, so you have decided to stumble upon this book? I am deeply honored. Why thank you for coming here and choosing this book among all others. Oh, I keep forgetting how proud I can be. I am very sorry. _

_But put that aside, welcome to the book about the Legendary Pokémon that rule the universe. For thousands of years, humans worship these so-called deities of the Pokémon World. But has anyone wondered how they truly act like? Most think that they are wise rulers, who have the attitudes of nobles. In short, they act matured. _

_But guess what? They're __**wrong**__. _

_And how do I know this? I have seen the way they act. I've been watching their daily activities. You may call me what you mortals call a stalker as you wish. Don't worry, I will not be offended. _

_But are you curious of what they do? Itching to take hold of the knowledge? Well then, turn the page and begin your journey to discover how they truly act. But you must promise this:_

**_Do _****_not_****_, in any circumstances, utter a word about this book to any of the legendaries. _**_Got it? Good. _


	2. Latios the Quiet

**Hi guys. Sorry for not updating in a while. No one gave me any ideas and I don't even check the reviews section. Oh well, I tried. I hope this is better than the first chapter... well, in terms of humor, that is. **

Latios is one of the "normal" Legendaries. And I don't mean typing, okay? What I mean is personality. Many of the Legendaries are quite crazy. In fact, the standard crazy thing for the Legendaries is following their friends to watch what they're doing and even take a video if it's epic. But Latios isn't like that. He's very quiet and doesn't really talk with the other Legendaries (other than Latias and occasionally Arceus), so he doesn't have that many friends.

Unlike most boys, he tries to avoid the ladies. Why? Possibly he thinks that they'll fawn over him. Plus, he's kinda awkward around girls, which is not a surprising trait because every boy is like that. Another thing: he's boring, well to many people. Despite these stuff, however, he experienced quite a multitude of embarrassing moments, some quite amusing; others, maybe not. But let's go through these stuff and explore through Latios' life... well, not completely.

...

Latios is way serious and a smart guy too. His personality is a contrast to Latias' own, playful and doesn't really have that much common sense. This gives Latios a hard time in life because... well, let's just compare Latias being a pest to Latios. However, it's not all the time, so Latios really loves her.

To add up to the pest thing, the time when Latias was being the most annoying thing ever to Latios was also one of the times when he was very embarrassed. It began one meeting in the Hall of Origin...

...

"Argh, it's so boring," Latias complained.

"Shhh, be quiet," Lugia whispered, putting a finger (if you call it a finger) on his lips. Latias pouted. Then she turned to Latios, complaining: "Latios, I'm boooooooorrred. Can you give me my dolls please?"

Latios was quite engrossed in the topic. He is one of the few Legendaries who preferred listening to educational talks to parties and playing with toys. Maybe gadgets? I dunno, because every modern person loves them. Because of this, Latias' complaint was completely unheard to him.

The eon dragoness pouted once more. "Brooooooooother, please. This meeting is so boring!"

This time, Latios heard her, but the words were a blur to him, so once more, he ignored her.

Latias was getting annoyed. She started shaking him, which got his attention. "What?" He muttered to her. Latias grinned at her success. "Brother, can you please give me something fun?"

Latios sighed. "Latias, you have to listen. We can learn something which can help us with situations our friends encountered, so we know what to do when they occur."

Latias pouted for the third time. "But I'm bored!"

Latios sighed once more. "Latias, you have all the fun time later." He then turned to Arceus, who somehow did not notice what's going on with him. Maybe the llama goat was too busy giving advice and talking to some of the legends to notice.

Latias blood boiled. She was _extremely _bored, and she tried to quench it by asking Latios for sonething fun. He ignored her twice and she had been polite, only for him to say no when he finally acknowledged her. This is unfair. Latios should be punished.

Oh wait, that was just some dramatic thinking Latias is going through. Let's continue.

Latias looked around to find a way on how to get Latios back. She glanced at Rayquaza, who is the most famous YouTuber among all the Legendaries. He embarrasses everyone by posting embarrassing and hilarious videos of them on YouTube.

_Hmm, maybe I can get him to turn on his camera, _Latias thought. _But how to embarrass Latios... _

Her eyes caught Reshiram, who is also paying attention to the meeting. An idea hit her. Of course! She is Latios' closest friend and the only girl whom Latios talks to (other than Latias and Bianca). So maybe, Latias can embarrass Latios with Reshiram. But how?

_Hmm, Regirock likes to make FanFictions on Wattpad of them being together, _Latias thought. _Since Latios feels comfortable with Reshi, hmm what can I do? _

Latias kept thinking and thinking. For some reason, when her eyes landed on Lugia, she started thinking of Superman throwing stuff around the house. Somehow, this gave her a juicy idea.

_Oh, this would work. Oh yes. _

She gave Latios a sly smile. The dragoness brought out a camera, turned it on, put it to video mode, and started videoing. She placed it on an angle which can capture her and Latios. Then she tried to plead to Latios to give her something fun to do once more.

But this time, it wasn't real.

"Brooooooooootheeeeeeeer," Latias whined. Latios sighed in exasperation, turned to Latias with an extremely annoyed look on his face, and asked in an annoyed tone, "What?!"

"Give me something fun to play," Latias pleaded.

Somehow Latios didn't notice the camera on the table, nor anybody. He sighed. "Latias, pay attention," he ordered.

Latias continued: "If you don't do this, I'll tell everyone your deepest secrets." Surprisingly, this didn't bother Latios at all. Guess he thinks it's an empty threat. "Go on," says he.

An evil glint appeared in Latias' eyes. "And also, I'll do this."

Using her Psychic, Latias forced gravity to bring Latios down so he cannot escape. Also, she tried her best to make the camera float so she can capture what she's about to do, which is...

Latias lifted Latios up high, Superman-style.

"Um Latias, what are you doing to me," Latios asked.

"Superman!" Lugia shouted.

The other nearby Legendaries (Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Ho-Oh, and Raikou) were surprised at what's going on.

"Um Latias, what are you doing," Ho-Oh asked. "She's being Superman," Lugia answered energetically.

"Uh, I don't think so," Mewtwo said. "Why," Lugia asked. "She's carrying Latios Superman-style, and-"

Latias chose that moment to throw Latios into the air. "WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT(;;;5)6;:/]}#,!£€¥=++€!~~|\\_\|?,.,!', ))?!" was Latios' scream.

"Does Superman throw his siblings to the air in a meeting," Lugia asked.

By now, everybody's attention was caught by Latios' sudden scream. Their eyes are following Latios as he kept flying without controlling himself. Which he can't because Latias was pulling him down with gravity.

"Latios, what is going on with you," Reshiram asked, knowing that this is _so _not Latios.

"INCOMING!" Latios shouted and BOOM! He landed on Reshiram's chest and she held him against it, very surprised.

_YES! Bullseye, _Latias thought.

Everybody laughed. Regirock took a photo of the pose, for a lack of a better word. "Oh yeah!" He shouted.

Even Arceus was laughing his butt off. He was also rolling on the floor, showing how crazy he is.

"Ooh, that's gonna sting," Rayquaza commented.

"BURN BABY BURN!" The Creation trio shouted.

"Hey guys!" Latias shouted at the top of her lungs, as if she's in a loud concert. "I took a video of everything, so expect it to be on YouTube, and I'll let our trusty pal Rayquaza to do it!"

"Really?!" Rayquaza was shocked. Then his look of shock turned into a big grin. "YES!"

Everybody cheered. Well, except for Reshiram and Latios, who ran out of the meeting room, very embarrassed indeed. Did he take revenge on Latias? Well, that's a story for another day.

...

Yeah, that's what happened. I don't think Latias was being annoying, well maybe excluding the complaints and whines. But at least she has a sneaky side of herself.

Yeah, that shows how loud Latios can be at times. Not to mention out of control. Let's not get led astray now.

I did mention about how Reshiram is Latios' closest friend, didn't I? I'll tell you how they kept talking together. Well, in parties (throughout the whole thing), before meetings, and at times when they are free.

...

Funny that a friendship can start in a food fight because, it's a fight. What do you expect? Yeah, it started out in a food fight.

It was breakfast. Everyone was chatting, eating, and doing other things. You'd think a fight, such as a food fight wouldn't start, right?

Well, if you say yes, that's where you WRONG!

Groudon and Kyogre are fighting once more, with Rayquaza trying to calm them down, only to fail. Seriously, what's wrong with you Rayquaza? Did you run out of power throughout the millennium?

What are Mr. T-Rex and Ms. Whale fighting about? They're fighting about which breakfast food is better, eggs or bacon? How did it go? It went like this...

...

"Mmm, Arceus your eggs are so delicious," Kyogre complimented.

"Why thank you," Arceus replied, flattered. Funny because he gets compliments like those every single day.

"Your bacons are swell," Groudon commented. "They have a flavor which I can never ever forget."

"Why?" Kyogre asked. "Eggs have a delicious taste as well."

Groudon glared at her. "Oh, you're one to talk," he said, offended. "Eggs suck. Bacon is salty, and I love salty food."

"Eggs can be salty as well," Kyogre said. "Plus, they're healthier. They give protein, which makes you strong." To prove her point, Kyogre showed off her muscles. Which was very funny because it's actually fins.

Groudon snorted. "Well, bacon is meat. It also gives protein too."

"But they are unhealthy," Kyogre said.

"But bacon still has awesome taste."

"No it's eggs."

"Bacon!"

"Eggs!"

"Bacon!"

"Eggs!"

"Okay you two, stop fighting like children," Rayquaza shouted, pushing the two apart. Unfortunately for him, Kyogre and Groudon both punched Rayquaza (how did Kyogre punch him?) in the face, making him fall.

Uh, let's skip because it's one long argument. I'll summarize. The fighting Legendaries started throwing food at each other's faces. Then some of the food hit other people's faces and they joined in. By now, everyone joined in. Even the most serious ones are hastily picking up some food and throw it to other people's faces or on the floor if missed.

Some of the Legendaries put something on the food to make it hurt others. Heck, some even used their attacks. Weird, right?

Now let's focus on Latios. He's also going crazy with the food, though he's not being that loud creature in the other crazy story you just read. While he was throwing food to practically everybody, a huge plate of a Sharpedo wrapped in fire hit Latios on his stomach.

Talk about ouchy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain. That silenced the whole place. They all stared as Latios was clutching his burnt stomach and was on the floor. "Ouch," he muttered.

Latias gasped in shock. "Brother!" She flew to him to comfort him. "Are you okay," she asked, really worried about her brother's condition.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Latios slowly got up. "I'll just go to the bathroom." He then flew towards the bathroom, clutching the burn on his stomach.

Reshiram felt regret. Yup, she was the one who threw that flaming Sharpedo dish. To make things better, she walked towards the kitchen, getting a huge bowl of cold water. The others just decided to go back to their rooms and pretended nothing happened. Some took a bath, though.

Once the bowl was full (or rather, just had enough water), Reshiram walked to the bathroom Latios was in (yeah, there's a bathroom in the dining room). She knocked on the door, receiving a reply that it's open. Then Reshiram stepped inside, seeing Latios on the sink, but his lower body was underneath the faucet, which is pouring water.

"Um Latios, you don't have to do that," the white dragoness said.

Latios flinched in surprise, hitting the faucet, which hurt his stomach. He turned to see who was there and was quite shocked. "Oh Reshiram," he said. "Never expected you. What are you doing here?"

He then eyed the bowl and received his answer right away. "Oh."

Latios then tried to get out, only to be stuck. "Oh dang it."

Reshiram chuckled. "Here, let me help." She easily pulled Latios off the sink, trying to be as gentle as possible. Then she got a hand towel (why that, I do not know), placed it on the cold water, and pressed it gently on Latios' stomach.

"I'm really sorry about the flamed Sharpedo," she apologized. "I didn't intend to throw it at you."

"Huh?" Latios didn't really hear her because he was surprised that she is being kind to him. Heck, he never had a conversation with her. Fortunately, he registered her words and replied, "It's okay. I faced worse than this."

He gazed at her, mesmerized by how pretty she is. Well, most boys are like that. Latios actually never seen her up-close, but then now she is such a beautiful gem in his eyes, he didn't her out of his sight.

_Okay Latios, don't be awkward. This is your first time being closed to her, _he thought.

"So," Latios began. "I wonder, how is life?"

"Life?" Reshiram asked. "Well, it's okay, I guess. But I have to get used to many crazy people." "Really," Latios asked. "It's okay. Latias can be annoying, but I still love her the way she is. Lugia is a hardcore Marvel fan, so all he talks about is Marvel, which ticks me off because I'm not a fan of it. Raikou is such a jerk because he keeps pranking me. The birds are so loud. So I do have a fair share of crazy people."

"Yeah, it's true." Reshiram retrieved the towel from Latios, dipped it again, and placed it on his tummy. "It's very annoying, especially if you want it to be quiet and all."

Latios' eyes widened. "No way. Really? Me too! I really want peace and quiet a lot."

The Vast White Pokémon smiled. "I think I met a person whom I can relate to."

"And that person is me," the Eon Pokémon said and they laughed.

...

Ever since then, those two talk together in parties (mostly in a corner), before meetings, and other times. Which brought them to some embarrassing situations. But those are for another day.

The last thing about Latios: I also told you that he tries to avoid the girls, right? But I didn't tell you _how _he became like that. Want to know? Okay, here's how it went.

...

Not surprisingly, it happened in a mall. A girl's paradise (but even if I am a girl, that's a very boring place for me). A place where girls torture boys by dragging them into clothes' stores.

And that was what happened to Latios. It went like this...

"Come on brother, don't be such a boring loser," Latias said, dragging her brother in a mall (of course, they're in human form. But I ain't describing them. You know Latias' human forme, though).

"Yeah," Dialga agreed. Dialga is such a girly shopper, Reshiram can't stand being with her, for that white dragoness despises it. The only time she does it is when necessary.

"But I'm a boy," Latios complained. The two girls only giggled, dragging Latios to Mango, Zara, Robinsons, and many others. Heck, they even brought him to a girl's underwear store.

Latios kept whining when they go into every store. He was ultimately relieved when they were done.

Unfortunately, though, it's not over yet.

Just as the trio is about to get out, some blonde chic slapped Latias on the face. "Hey! What was that for," Latias shouted to her.

"You're dragging a very cute boy," the chic shouted back. "No boy should be treated like that."

"Uhh..." Dialga began.

The girl helped Latios up. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? I can get my mother to help you." The girl was saying.

"No, it's alright," Latios said, stepping back, only to bump into another girl, who squealed at how handsome Latios is. Soon, a flock of girls are oohing and aahing at Latios' looks. Latias and Dialga sweatdropped at the scene. "Um, what do we do," Dialga asked Latias.

Latias shrugged. "Let's leave, I guess."

Having no choice, the two girls left. "Hey! Don't leave me," Latios shouted, racing towards Latias and Dialga, only to be pulled back by the girls. Eventually, Latios escaped, but the memory was so traumatizing that he avoided the girls, although he's very comfortable with Reshiram because she isn't girly at all and they're smart peeps who exchange info when they get the chance to talk. Also, Latios always asks for help from Reshiram first.

...

...

...

Weird, right?

...

...

...

Maybe not.

**So this is Latios. At least my humorous side was showing, but it's up to you if you think if it's really funny or not. Oh well. **

**I really don't know who's next, though I am thinking of putting Regirock next. Tell me who should be next, and I'll think of a trait for that legend. **


	3. Xerneas the Cheerful

**Hi guys. Suffering from that little thing you call "writer's block". I just don't know what to write for Xerneas, until someone helped me. A lot. After this, Yveltal will be next, then another legendary. Just to tell you guys. I hope you like this one (and I hope my humorous side clings to me. I have an extremely serious side at times). **

**... **

Xerneas is the Pokémon of Life. Yup, the blue-and-black deer who revives people, and even brings some people back from the dead if necessary. Yup, that's her. Not only can she do such things (even to Pokémon and plants, of course), but she is the first legendary Pokémon who is pure Fairy (Diancie is Fairy AND Rock).

Like many fairies, Xerneas is quite the cheery kind of person. In fact, she is called by the Legendaries "The Sunshine of the Hall of Origin", and for good reason. Every smile she makes just brightens their day. She even gives off a positive and welcoming vibe.

However, there are some people who are annoyed with her presence. Well, that's quite strong, but there are times when people just get annoyed. Call it SpongeBob and Squidward, Pokémon version. But with multiple Squidwards.

Why not go through some of these? I'm sure it'll be lots of fun.

...

The first one she aims at is Darkrai, the Pokémon of Nightmares. Naturally, someone who rules something dark would be gloomy, and Darkrai is that person. Well, not all of the time, though. However, the times when she annoys him are, sadly the times when he shows his gloomy character.

Like this one...

"Hey Darkrai," Xerneas greeted him with a smile.

Darkrai just rolls his eyes, mumbling under his breath, "Girls are such b****es." That got me doing O_O.

"So, what are you doing," Xerneas asked. "Oh, you interested in what I'm doing," Darkrai asked in a fake pleased and friendly tone. "Well, here's your answer. I was just lounging here, typing on FB"-and in a shouting voice of annoyance-"UNTIL YOU CAME AND RUINED MY DAY!"

The Pitch Black Pokémon panted while Xerneas just stared at him, wide-eyed. After a few seconds passed, Xerneas just said, "Oh okay then" as if she didn't notice his annoyance. It could be either because she noticed, but just ignored it, or she was just as dumb as SpongeBob. Then again, she occasionally shows her dumb side, so it may be the latter.

Which got Darkrai twitching his eye and sent him screaming and flying like a deflated balloon.

"Okay then, see you later," Xerneas said in her usual cheerful tone and left. Dumb side taking over her again? Possibly.

...

Poor Darkrai, having to endure such stupidity. At least he _can _be happy. Well, it's time to take a serious turn and focus on her next person to annoy: Latios.

We talked about Latios in the last chapter, didn't we? One of the smartypants in the Hall of Origin and one of the most serious with a playful sister. Well, let's look at one of the times she annoys him. Oh and SpongeBob, if you're reading this, you might want to do this with Squidward... if he ever gets a lover, that is.

...

Latios was just typing away on Viber, giggling at times, but otherwise keeping a straight face. It was just a beautiful day for him. Until...

"Latios, hello there!"

And she had to visit him.

He looked up from his iPhone 6+ (how he can afford it, I do not know) and stared at the Life Pokémon with a really serious look on his face. "What," he asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Hey Latios, what are you doing," Xerneas asked in a quite slooooooooow voice. If this was online, Latios would have _gladly_ typed the -_- face. "Just typing away, on my iPhone 6+ today."

"Oh really?" Xerneas was grinning. _Gosh Arceus, why did you make Xerneas **this **happy, _Latios thought. Not to mention...

"Typing to your GF, I see."

Latios growled. The Legendaries love to assume that Reshiram is his girlfriend. Blame Regirock for that one. Plus, they only talk. It's not like only talking can always lead to a relationship.

"Okay, shut up Xerneas," he said annoyed.

"Reshi and Latios sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Latios lost it. He hates being paired up with somebody he doesn't have a crush on. He then lunged at Xerneas. "Can you _shut up,_" he asked, super annoyed. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

He snickered, getting off of Xerneas. "What? What is it," Xerneas asked, for once not showing her dumb side. "Well, what about your relationship with Yveltal? You really love to be with him," Latios teased.

Xerneas blushed immensely. "I-it's not like that," she said, waving her front hooves (?) in the air. "We're just friends."

"Oh really?" Latios was enjoying his sweet revenge (can you call it revenge?). "You drag him to your activities all the time."

Seeing no way to argue back, Xerneas just left Latios' room. The Eon dragon grinned, then started typing to his "secret person" about the incident. Meanwhile, Darkrai was watching everything and muttered, "Why does Latios get the last laugh, while I deflate like a balloon, defeated?" Then he faded into the shadows and went back to his room, flying like a balloon deflating.

...

Man, Latios gets the last laugh. Then again, he's smart. Also, Xerneas loves the idea of coupling up people, which is partly what makes her happy. I guess she would have a hard time having a normal conversation and an easier time annoying the most serious legendary ever.

...

Xerneas was beaming smiles at everyone, who smile back at her. Heck, some boys even blushed a bit. However, only one person isn't really all that bright and sunny today. And naturally, Xerneas walked towards her.

"Hey Reshiram," she greeted her with a smile.

Reshiram removed the earphones from her ears. She just sighed and looked up at her with an emotionless face. Unlike Latios and Darkrai, she wasn't all that annoyed.

At first.

"What?" she asked. "Well, I want to do something with you," Xerneas said. Groudon, listening to the conversation, snorted. "Okay then, what do you have in mind," Reshiram asked.

"Well, we can go to a pastry shop and eat the sweets there," Xerneas suggested.

Groudon laughed.

"Or we can relax at a beach."

Rayquaza started to laugh (yes, the nearby legends are listening).

"Or we can shop in Mango or Zara."

Arceus started to laugh.

"Or we can run around the fields and pick flowers like little girls."

Kyogre and Dialga started laughing.

"Or maybe, we can play in a playground."

Giratina and Palkia ROFL'd at that.

"Or maybe go to a place where we can listen to One Direction songs only."

Zekrom and Kyurem almost pissed their pants, laughing.

Xerneas gasped in excitement. The laughing legends are expecting something great. "I know, maybe..."

The expectations are high. What can it be? A walk in the park? Have a haircut? Oh, it's going to be something fun.

Ny.

"We can lounge in a lake, have mistletoe hanging over us, and we can kiss there while we're naked."

The laughter died. Well, that wasn't something they were expecting.

"So, what do you want," Xerneas asked. She saw Reshiram twitching her eye. The Life Pokémon gulped. The others shivered in fear. When her eye twitches, it means she starting to get annoyed or worse, angry. Nobody should anger her, unless they want to look so mutated or be sent to the hospital. Heck, even the naïve Legendaries know that.

"Xerneas." She slammed her computer screen down. "You basically listed everything I _don't _want to do." Groudon and Arceus chuckled, causing Reshiram to glare at them, making them jump in fear and shut up. If looks can kill, then her glares can definitely kill them.

"Um okay, so what do you want to do," Xerneas asked. The Vast White Pokémon picked up her laptop and walked away, saying, "Nothing at all."

"Oh I know," Xerneas said happily. "Why not get you to kiss a boy?"

That was it.

Reshiram gave her a harsh glare, causing those who saw it jump in fear. One even screamed. Xerneas just shivered in fear. "Okay Xerneas." She walked towards the blue deer. Placing her laptop down on a sofa, Reshiram grabbed Xerneas by the neck. "That's it."

"Oh no," Dialga murmured.

"I'm gonna go now." Groudon stood up and slowly walked away. The rest of it, well it was messy.

...

Yup, be careful when talking to some people. Otherwise, you might experience the same thing. Also, you knew something neat about Xerneas.

Well, the last person who is on the list is the most unfortunate as well. Come on, you think Darkrai, Latios, and Reshiram are unfortunately annoyed by Xerneas? At least it's not everyday it happens.

But this person gets the treatment every. Single. Day. That person is: Yveltal.

...

You outta feel sorry for Mr. Destruction.

Yveltal is always dragged to Xerneas' activities and sometimes, activities planned out by Arceus which don't really interest him. Not only that, but Xerneas annoys him with her cheerfulness.

One quite humorous one happened in Kalos' Santalune Forest. Luckily, no human was there. Otherwise, things wouldn't be pretty for them. Anyways...

...

Yveltal was leaning on a tree, listening to music from his iPhone, with the use of his headphones to not be a disturbance to some Pokémon sleeping. He was contented, leaving the reality world to the world of his music. Nothing can ruin it.

"Yveltal."

Yup, nothing can ruin this day.

"Yveltal."

Wait what? Was there someone calling him? Maybe he was hallucinating.

"YVELTAL!"

His headphones were snatched away. The phoenix let out a groan. So much for a perfect day. "What now, Xerneas," he groaned. "Can you give me back my headphones?"

"Nu-uh." Xerneas shook her head, putting her front hooves on her hips (which was quite a funny scene, since she's a four-legged animal and she was trying to gain balance). "I will give them back. However, you're going to join me with my activities."

Yveltal groaned. This happens _almost _everyday, along with the annoyance she gives him. Now what would she want at a Sunday afternoon like this?

"Okay, what do you want me to do," he asked in a bored tone. "Well, let's see." Xerneas studied her to-do-list, which has all the horrors of girls' stuff. "Well, we're just gonna go to a salon, shop like there's no tomorrow, watch a JB concert, and relax in a spa."

Yveltal moaned. Why can't she ask_ another _girl to do the stuff with her? Unfortunately, she has his headphones, so he's stuck in a pretty tight situation. But then, he noticed something on his neck: a collar?

"Okay Xerneas, why is there a dog's collar around my-" Yveltal stopped mid-sentence when he saw a leash his counterpart was holding. Not to mention it's already clung to the collar. "Oh."

"Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" Xerneas squealed in delight. She then started dragging Yveltal as if he is a feather (funny because she's 9"10 while he is 19"00). Yveltal groaned, hopeless. His blue counterpart's got a leash, and there's nothing he can do.

_Okay, think think think Yveltal. You're the destruction Pokémon, and you shouldn't be stuck in a situation like this, _he thought to himself. One person he knows (or rather, everybody knows) who hates doing these girly stuff was Reshiram, and she always faced situations like this, mainly because of Dialga. He thought of his other buddies like Darkrai and Giratina who faced similar situations.

_Now, what would they do in such an embarrassing situation? _Yveltal looked down at the collar. Just one glance made him realize how he can get away. _Yes! _

He carefully untied the collar (or uncling it. Oh whatever!). Successfully, he took it off. Not only that, but he managed to get his headphones, which fell to the ground by accident. He tiptoed and tiptoed until she was out of sight.

Then he ran away, not without a:

"YES! Freedom! Hahahaha! Hallelujah! Thank you Jesus (isn't it weird because he's in another universe?)!"

He flew to the same tree where he was relaxing on, only for a Moonblast to hit him squarely on the back. "Aw shoot," he said before he got hit and fainted. Xerneas ran towards him, tied the collar on his neck again, and dragged him away.

...

Aw, poor guy. And he successfully escaped. Oh well. At least he learned that Xerneas can hear him well. And to not shout at the top of his lungs after escaping. So yeah, he suffered, just doing girls' activities. I feel bad for him. I'm also like that, to be honest.

So yeah, that's just one example of Xerneas dragging Yveltal to certain activities. There are more, but I can't tell everything, or we'll be here until the end of the world.

Sometimes, Xerneas' happy personality can be a nuisance. But it's also a blessing to have her around. Especially when you're so blue. Like the one time when Diancie wasn't included in the "Small Legendaries Club" (eh, that's actually not the name).

...

Xerneas was just walking around the Hall of Origin, flashing smiles at everyone as if she's in a fashion show (and everyone was smiling back at her). She sat on a couch, relaxing for 5 minutes (after Latios teasing her. This was after the random teasing between her and Latios). She stood up and noticed the janitor's closet (which looks more like a room) door was ajar.

_Huh, that's odd, _Xerneas thought. She may always flash beaming smiles at her fellow legendaries and occasionally have the same intelligence as Patrick Star, but she at least knows that the janitor's closet door is _always _closed.

Out of curiosity, Xerneas walked towards the closet.

It was dusty, full of brooms and dustpans and other stuff. But something was odd: there was a sound of crying.

"Huh? Who is that," Xerneas asked to no one in particular. She left the door ajar partially to see what's behind it. And there was something behind the door. Or rather, someone.

Xerneas gasped a little, startled to see her bestie, Diancie crying in here. For a cheery girl, seeing someone sad was awful. Heck, even the blue deer can't stand to see someone cry because of empathy.

"Hey Diancie, what's the matter," Xerneas asked the princess (watch M17 if you're wondering why I said 'princess').

"Why does it matter to you," Diancie asked in such a tone that made Xerneas feel guilty. "Well, you're my BFF," says Xerneas. "And I'm worried about you. So tell me, what's wrong?"

Diancie wiped the tears from her eyes, staring at her bestie. The Life Pokémon smiled, she smiled back. Then she sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you.

"You see, Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Shaymin, Manaphy, Phione, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Victini, and Meloetta made this club called "Mini Weenies" (weird title?). Hoopa and I wanted to join. They let Hoopa in, but not me. I kept trying. I even snuck aboard. But they always don't let me in." Diancie then broke into another sob.

This angered Xerneas. No one, and she really means _no one _should be mean to her BFF. She then sighed to calm down. "Well, why bother," she asked.

Diancie looked up. "Huh?"

"Why bother," Xerneas repeated. "I mean, you can join the group if you want. But you've got me. We're best friends, anyways. I'm not even sure if they have a strong and close friendship like ours."

She then held out a hoof, which Diancie took, and Xerneas pulled her up. It was kinda strong because Diancie ended up in an embrace (kinda like Ash and Serena's flashback together in the anime). "You know." Diancie broke the hug, feeling much better. "You're right. Who cares? Especially since you're the one who doesn't make me feel lonely."

"Now that's the Diancie I know," Xerneas said. She held out her hoof once again, but this time, for a high-5. "BFFs?"

"BFFs." They high-5'd.

There was a moment of silence. Then...

"Hey, let's go attack some dragons," says Xerneas. That's their fun activity. "Yeah," Diancie said excitedly.

Out of nowhere, they pulled out knives and pouches of fairy magic, evil smirks on their faces. Then they screamed, running out of the closet.

...

Now why do they need fairy magic and knives when they have their own attacks?

Oh well, that's kinda all I'll tell you about Xerneas right now. If I continue, we'll end up wasting 3 millenia. But there will be more.

...

**So yeah, that's Xerneas for you. I don't think I got to show some cheerfulness. I guess it is harder to write it than to say it. DANG IT! **

**Oh well, do you get the '3 millenia'? Anyways, next is Yveltal, who is the opposite of Xerneas. Be sure to read it (and I hope I can make things more funny. I just can only have my humor side to be stuck with me when I'm hyper. And it's not even from sweets!) **

**Oh well. I give credit to falconadventurer for helping me give ideas for how Xerneas could be. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been done. Well, sayonara everyone!**


	4. Yveltal the Fun-Lover (and Easily Bored)

**Hi guys. Here's the next one. School will start in a week or so, but I may post more chapters due to more motivation. So, nothing said, I hope you enjoy this. Or not. Hehe. I don't know. Up to you guys if you like it or not. Hehe. **

**... **

Yveltal is just like most boys: quite loud, sometimes rough, and doesn't like girls' activities (the usual ones). But there's one thing which _everyone _in the Hall of Origin knows: he's a party-lover. Yup, that's right.

When the legendaries throw a party-be it a Christmas party or a Halloween one- expect him to make things more fun and lively. Heck, I remember this one time when things were supposed to be peaceful and normal.

...

In the Hall of Origin, everyone was letting the day pass. Darn, wish we can have that kind of life. But school has to take over. While everyone was having fun typing away and chatting with others or taking a nap, there is only one legendary who is incredibly bored out of his mind. That's right, it's Yveltal.

_Man, things are really dull right now, _he thought. _Just the same old thing. Why not liven it up? Like... a party! _

And do you know what happened?

Yveltal went to Groudon and told him of his idea. Despite being contented with his stuff right now, the Continent Pokémon eagerly agreed. They went to Yveltal's room-which is full of party stuff- and brought out a lot of stuff. Heck, they even needed a cart to push the huge speakers. They also got a DJ set, and what's a party without lights? And don't forget the awesome lazers.

Groudon and Yveltal went to the kitchen to get some food. Come on, what's a party without food to eat? Luckily, they got Cresselia to hypnotize Arceus (who didn't allow a party when the two red legends told him) to cook the food.

Yveltal then got his iPod and plugged it to the speakers (I have no idea how to describe it). "So, what music are you gonna play," Groudon asked. "I dunno," the phoenix shrugged. "Why not you choose?"

"Okay." Groudon searched for a song. Which took forever for him, and he accidentally clicked, "What Makes You Beautiful" (do I have to say who sang this?). Everyone looked up, and those in their rooms came out.

"YAY! One Direction," Dialga screamed.

"NO! Not them, not that song," Reshiram said, covering her ears.

"Oh for crying out loud," Groudon shouted because the music was EXTREMELY loud. "Yveltal, lower the volume."

"No way," Yveltal shouted back. "But the song should change!"

"NO!" Dialga and some girls shouted.

"YES!" Reshiram and some other boys (and maybe a few girls) shouted.

Groudon paused the music, much to the relief and disappointment for the legends. "Okay, what music," Groudon asked. "Um, Uptown Funk," Yveltal suggested questioningly.

"NO!" everyone shouted. All the legendaries have different personalities, but they have one thing in common: Uptown Funk SUCKZ BALLS!

"Um, so what do you want," Yveltal asked.

"YVELTAL, DIDN'T I SAY NO PARTIES ALLOWED?!"

"Oh dear," Cresselia said. "The party pooper is here." She was right. Arceus was stomping towards the party. Apparently, he woke up from his hypnosis.

Yveltal looked down in shame. So much for a perfect day. "Yveltal, come with me," Arceus commanded harshly. Shamefully, the Destruction Pokémon flew with him. Everyone looked at each other. They actually loved it, even though it lasted for less than a minute. Suddenly...

"Wait Arceus," Darkrai said. Both Arceus and Yveltal stopped in their tracks. "What," Arceus asked, really serious right now. "Let Yveltal hold the party. It was fun."

"Yeah," Dialga nodded. "We should do something."

"Agreed," says Latios. "We should have some excitement once in a while. Together."

Everyone agreed, nodding or saying "Yeah." Arceus studied everyone. Then he looked at Yveltal, who was crying anime tears. He then walked towards the DJ set and held the iPhone. "If you want a party..."

In an excited and shouting voice, he continued, "LET THE PARTY CONTINUE!" Suddenly, music and lights were on. Everyone screamed and danced and got drunk. Even Latios and Reshiram, who usually quietly chat in parties in a corner, joined in the excitement.

And that's how the legendaries throw parties every month.

...

I guess Yveltal can give a lot of excitement and fun in a day. Even I was dancing.

I do remember saying that Xerneas drags him to her plans or to activities. Well, activities which include meetings, educational trips (who even thought of this?) and other stuff which are considered boring in Yveltal's list. Well, being a fun-lover, he dislikes the usual boring stuff. Well, guess what, I'll tell you two stories about it. Hehe, hope you have fun (or not. I don't know).

...

It was an ordinary day in Kalos. The Fletchling and Pidgey are tweeting and flying, the Pokémon on land are frolicking, and the Water Pokémon are all splashing. The humans are just doing the usual things. It seemed like nothing could disturb the whole regional peace. Just, nothing.

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH**********************TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Maybe except for that.

Yveltal unplugged his ears when Xerneas' shouting is finally over. "Xerneas, you practically disturbed the regional peace," he exclaimed. "I assume everyone in Kalos heard your screaming."

"You idiot!" Xerneas Night Slashed her counterpart. "We have to go to the Hall of Origin. We can't be late for the meeting, or else Arceus will rain Judgement on our region (that's the punishment Arceus made for skipping a meeting or even being 1 minute late)!"

"Meh, I don't care," says Yveltal lamely. "If he's going to do it, let him."

"But Yveltal, think of the innocent children. The young. Everything. No one deserves to die," says Xerneas.

"So," Yveltal questioned. "I love destruction."

"Well, whether you like destruction or not, you're coming with me," Xerneas scolded, leasing Yveltal by his wrist (?). The red phoenix groaned as he was dragged throughout Kalos.

Again.

Suddenly, a memory appeared in his mind. A memory, from a long time ago. Uh actually, it was just two weeks ago. He found a knife (how is a knife found somewhere along the Muraille Coast, I have no idea) and used it to cut the leash.

_Yes, victory! _

He flew away, flying towards Terminus Cave, where no one can find him. Well, except for one being.

"Holá Yveltal," a familiar voice greeted said phoenix. Yveltal turned around, seeing his best Kalos buddies, Zygarde and Hoopa. "Ah, hello there," Yveltal greeted back. "Mind if I stay here to hide from Xerneas, Zy?"

"Sure thing buddy," says Zygarde. He paused, then added:

"But only on one condition."

"Uh, what is it," Yveltal queried, scratching his head. Suddenly, there are evil smirks printed on their faces. He gulped. "Uhm, what now?"

Zygarde wrapped Yveltal with his tail. He tightened his grip to not let the Destruction Pokémon escape.

"Ouch, hey." Yveltal struggled to fly away. "What is the condition, Zygarde? You don't have to do this!"

"Hoopa, prepare the portal," Zygarde commanded. "On it." Hoopa threw one of her rings, transforming it to a portal big enough for Yveltal to fit through.

"Um, what's the portal for," Yveltal asked. "Well, let's see. Teleporting you to HoO (no not Heroes of Olympus. Hall of Origin), tape you on your chair, and... and... erm, what's next," Zygarde said.

Hoopa glared at him. "What an idiot," she mumbled under her breath.

"So, you're taking me to Davy Jones' locker full of stinky socks," Yveltal asked, half hopefully. Somehow the idea of smelly socks appealed to him.

"Oh, I remember," Zygarde said. "We'll let you suffer as Arceus goes serious talking in the meeting."

Yveltal's eyes widened. This isn't something he didn't expect. Finally, Hoopa lost it. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted. "YOU JUST RUINED IT!"

"Oh," Zygarde deadpanned. "Oops."

Yveltal became alarmed. He tried to escape, but unfortunately, Hoopa used her psychic powers to keep Yveltal in place and they threw him into the portal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

Well, I said Xerneas drags him to her own plans and other activities, but I didn't say she was the _only _one (or did I? Whatever).

Next.

...

"Meeting adjourned!"

Those words. Those words got him to shudder. Well, shudder in excitement, of course. Yveltal got up, relieved that the meeting is over (and no, this is not a sequel to the other story I just told you. This happened centuries earlier). Immediately, he brought out his headphones and started listening to music while walking out of the meeting room.

Or at least, he managed to for 3 seconds.

"Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion. Stay here."

The phoenix groaned. If he had something for the Kalos legendaries, he could've said it earlier. Apparently, his Kalos friends were thinking the same thing because they all shouted, "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?!"

Arceus' eyes looked startled. "Wow, what loud voices," he muttered, before clearing his throat. "Well, I wanted to wait for everyone else to clear out because I don't want nosy peeps to know about this, let alone say everyone. This is just for you six.

"Now listen carefully. We legendaries have this tradition in welcoming newcomers by giving them a field trip around other regions to get to know their culture, places, food, etc. I secretly told via telepathy all the other legendaries to go to their home regions to lecture you."

Yveltal groaned. He seriously was in unmotivated mode. He certainly did not plan an _educational _trip around the world.

"Ooh, that's going to be so much fun!" Xerneas exclaimed. The 4 other Kalos legends nodded in agreement, leaving Yveltal alone. "So, get going. They are waiting for you," says Arceus, pleased with their enthusiasm of adventure.

Once his 5 fellow Kalos friends left, Yveltal went up to Arceus. "Hey, I have a question."

"Hmm?" Arceus looked back. "What is it?" "Why think of such an activity when we can do this in our free time," Yveltal asked. "Well, for one, you might have missions outside of your home region," says Arceus. "Also, it'll make you more knowledgable about the world right now.

Listen, this world is very young. It's best to know the world how it is today because it'll become even more advanced as time goes by. Also, traditions may not be passed down; people in the future may lose some details of the past; therefore, it's best to know the truth. Otherwise, you will be led astray."

Yveltal moaned. Well, at least he got his answer. He walked lazily, slouching and with a sour mood on his face. As if things weren't bad enough...

"Yveltal!"

There goes Xerneas calling out his name.

Yveltal didn't really like her. They're different! Not to mention Xerneas' pretty naïve (she can be naïve) and too jolly nature annoys him so much. And the way she calls his name? Oh my gosh, he'd rather hear really loud screaming than her really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really happy voice.

Anyways, the Life Pokémon bit the Destruction Pokémon's wing (how can she pull him with a hoof?) and started pulling him with all her strength. Because of how painful the bite was, he pulled back his wing. "Ouch, that hurts," he said, clutching it.

"Then hurry up. Let's go," says Xerneas, galloping around in the manner of how a child would jump in excitement.

Yveltal sighed. He made a mental note to himself to ask Arceus who have friends/siblings who are like her.

...

"And this is our local volcano, Mt. Oennia (which we now call Mt. Chimney)," Groudon explained. "It is pretty confusing. Sometimes, it's dormant; other times, it's active..."

Yveltal yawned. Not only was the lecture boring, but it was dang hot. He was fanning himself, hoping to cool off that way. Apparently, he was not the only one because his friends are sweaty, not to mention begging for water from Kyogre. Coming from a cool climate, of course Yveltal and his Kalos buds wouldn't feel comfortable in the heat.

As if that's not bad enough, Groudon was raising the temperature and Kyogre and Rayquaza are doing nothing. At least, that's what he thought; however, it is actually the hottest time of the year in Hoenn. At least things are peaceful right now.

The red phoenix really wanted to run away, back to his cool region home. He was _so _bored. Why did they even have to do this stupid welcome tradition? It's not like they would have missions every day.

They kept walking (or flying for some) until they ended up in a desert... with a sandstorm. Yveltal, for some reason was glad. After all, all they walked through was grass. _Thank Arceus that this place wasn't just greenery, _he thought.

While fanning the sand away from his eyes, the Destruction Pokémon suddenly got an idea. Everyone's so busy with the sandstorm, so how can they notice that he was gone?

I guess that you already have an idea where this is going.

Yveltal flew upwards, careful as to not be too noisy. He flew out of the sandstorm, and once he was far away from the hot region, he shouted, "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"

As if he can't fly... -_-

But as usual, someone had to steal away his freedom. Once Yveltal was about to reach Kalos, a certain savior of Hoenn and lord of the skies and green dragon serpent who doesn't need a stone to Mega Evolve and has a base stat total of 780 in his ME form _had _to block his path.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rayquaza asked, hands on hips (if he has hips).

"Oh, um I was thinking of going to get my- uh, what was that again? Oh yeah, my brick. Yeah. The brick I use to sleep, my favorite brick. Yeah. Hehe. Yeah."

Rayquaza facepalmed, then flew higher. The Destruction Pokémon thought Rayquaza fell for his lie. After all, he can fool Xerneas and Zygarde with them. Well, I suppose I should say something about this. Hmm, let's see, how about, "Nice job Yveltal!"

No. This: "Congratulations Yveltal! You just made your worst lie ever!" That's it.

I mean, who would fall for that? Also, who would use a _brick _to fall asleep? Not to mention there were no bricks that time, so how can Yveltal possess one? Unless Dialga brought him to the future, that is.

Moving down, Rayquaza was gathering a lot of energy, preparing his strongest attack: Dragon Ascent. He flew towards Yveltal, who was flying towards Kalos. Once he was close enough, the phoenix turned his head, panicking as the Sky High Pokémon landed a direct hit.

No surprise that Yveltal was down right away. Rayquaza pulled him back to Hoenn, muttering: "Arceus, why did you make an idiot? An impatient idiot?"

...

Yet another fail. Poor guy, always managing to get away, but someone had to stop him.

Well, that's pretty much it. Don't worry; you'll know more about this guy in the future. But for now, well we'll be moving on to the next person in line.

**... **

**I'M SO SORRY! **

**I'm really slow nowadays. I thought I'd be more motivated, but it was just less. I'm already starting school, so updates may vary, depending on my mood, especially since I'm mostly on YouTube and Google. **

**Anyways, this wasn't as funny as some chapters like the second, but certainly better than the first. Let me know what you think, and thanks for those who like it. I can't really say that it's funny. Hopefully, my humorous side will come to me and I can make something hilarious, at least. **


	5. Zekrom the Womanizer

**Hey peeps. Sorry about the slow update. Hopefully, I'll be faster now, but I might get lazy. Anyways, this has been stuck with me. I've always thought Zekrom as a flirter because he's the manliest Pokémon ever XD**

**So, I'll just shut up now and, well proceed on. **

**... **

Ladies, have you ever thought about your ideal boyfriend? Well me, nope because I don't want to, but have you ever thought of a man whose words can sweep you off your feet? Have you ever thought of a man who is so bulky and muscular? A man who is super handsome? A man who will always serve you first before he serves himself?

Well, if you ever thought of those things, then Zekrom is your man!

He's everything a girl would want, but as for me, I'll pass. He has bulky muscles from all that workout, a charming smile which makes the ladies sigh happily, and has more than a hundred girlfriends. Believe it or not, it's true. Almost every woman he meets, BOOM! he starts to praise her beauty. To him, the best life is to have so many girlfriends. Personally, I'd rather study, but hey, that's him.

Zekrom is so popular among the ladies that he can't survive one day without being noticed by a girl. Facebook? He gets too much messages, typed or Instant Messaging. Twitter? Instagram? Skype? Viber even? Same thing.

Everywhere, he can't survive without at least one girl squealing when seeing his handsomeness, nor can he survive one day without women arguing for his attention. He loved it. He likes it when women fawn over him. It makes him feel unique.

The only problem with Zekrom: he's like Zeus; he'll never keep his wedding vows. Sometimes, he leaves a lady for another. Pretty unfortunate for those girls because they really loved him. In fact, there were some girls who desperately try to get him back; it worked for some, but for others, let's just say their spirits will never be lifted up again.

I'm not sure if you believe me completely, but it's true! You want proof? I'll give you proof... at Undella Town's beach!

...

It was a hot summer day. Everyone was relaxing in their villas, playing on the beach, eating in restaurants, and tanning. Undella Town is popular for its beach resort, villas, and its ocean. In fact, it's so popular, even the Legendary Tao Trio visits and have fun.

Well, in Zekrom's case, that is.

"Oh man, there are so many girls. Beautiful and sexy girls," Zekrom said excitedly and giddy at the same time, drooling at the sight of such beauty.

Reshiram sighed. "Oh Zekrom, can't you rest from womanizing?" "He'll never rest," Kyurem sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Oh come on you guys," says Zekrom. "Lighten up. We're in a beach. This is paradise because we don't have to just sit and stay in that cold hall. Oh and, remove your clothes. It feels nice, showing off your skin to the people and not feel too hot. Especially you, Reshiram. You're a girl, for Pete's sake!"

BAM!

One second later, Zekrom was lying on the warm beach sand, rolling around and clutching his eye, which became black. "Owww..." Zekrom moaned.

"Zekrom, I'm _not_ gonna remove my clothes because of that dumb reason," Reshiram scolded. "I don't even have my swim gear on."

"Agreed." Kyurem nodded his head. "That's absurd. Not to mention that the only swim gear she has underneath are her bra and panty... if you can even call that swim gear (which nobody does)."

"Whatever." Zekrom stood up. "Let's go and find a place to eat."

"Okay then," the other two agreed.

But even before taking one step, a blonde girl raced up to the human disguised Deep Black Pokémon, asking: "Oh, are you alright?" She placed a hand on his eye, caressing it as if touching it will worsen it.

"Yes, I'm alright," Zekrom said. Another woman raced up to him, asking the same question. "Yeah yeah, I am sweetie," says Zekrom.

"Oh boy," Kyurem muttered. "Zekrom's gonna have to give the women some services."

"More like the women are serving him," Reshiram replied back in a deadpan way as she was observing more women coming up to Zekrom, giving him some ice and helping him. He rewarded for their kindness by showing his abs, his six-pack abs. Of course, all the girls squealed at that.

Reshiram's and Kyurem's eyes widened. "Really? From caring for a black eye to a six-pack abs display," Kyurem questioned. "That escalated quickly."

"I agree," the disguised Vast White Pokémon replied. "I mean, what's next? Zekrom having sex with all of his girlfriends crowding him?"

"That... would be a total nightmare," says Kyurem. Then, after a pause, he added, "Shall we go without Zekrom?"

"Absolutely," Reshiram said with no expression or emotion in her voice. Both then walked away, finding a restaurant where they could eat.

Meanwhile, Zekrom didn't notice his friends ditching him as he was giving another girl a ... O_o... with all the other girls squealing. He was extremely happy, totally not regretting what he said about revealing your skin.

_Note to self: _he thought. _Anger Reshiram to get multiple bruises so I can have girls caring for me. _

...

Well, that was... weird.

I mean, one punch in the eye later, he's doing PDA with one of his girlfriends?! But you're now gonna wonder: _How did Zekrom acquire all those women? _

Well, other than flirting and saying pick-up lines (which some of them are bad), he managed to acquire some by doing something that wins their affections.

Let's see. Umm...

...

It was a noisy day in Castelia City. Streets are crowded, vehicles are zooming through the busy streets, and there were some people break-dancing.

Zekrom was just walking with a shopping bag at hand, walking towards one of his girlfriend's house, grinning that she'll like his gift. It was just a normal day in the life of Zekrom, until...

"HELP! HELP! Somebody, help me!"

The disguised Deep Black Pokémon's eyes widened in sudden worry. That was a cry for help... from a female, no doubt. In his state, he just gave the shopping bag to a total stranger and told him where to go, while doing the pee dance- only, he didn't have the urge to pee.

Hopefully, that stranger was trustworthy.

Anyways, Zekrom ran, getting a temporary boost in his Speed stat. In less than a minute, he found a 16- year old girl, squirming underneath the hold of a guy, who's naked along with the girl.

"Hey! You!"

The mysterious man, temporarily forgetting about the woman he's raping, looked back at Zekrom, slightly intimidated by his sudden shout. "What is it, now," he asked in a raspy voice.

"Stop hurting that woman," Zekrom commanded. "Oh, you dare give me the orders," the man exclaimed. "I'm living for a reason, and that reason is to give these women some babies."

"Well, not in that way," Zekrom shouted. The man then grabbed his knife. "I gave you a chance to run away," says he. "You should've been lucky because I didn't pull out this gun right away. But now, now that you're under my nerves..."

Zekrom was gritting his teeth, generating some electricity in his hands (at least no one was watching as they were in an alleyway) to prepare.

"You will die," the man continued. "LIKE A DOG!"

He pounced on the Yin dragon, who zapped the rapist in the nick of time. The blast was so strong, the guy turned to ashes in one microsecond. Everyone who saw the blast panicked, running around, not knowing what to do in their state of confusion.

Anyways, Zekrom approached the teenage girl, who managed to dress up quickly. "Hey, are you alright," he asked. "Yeah I'm fine," says the girl. "You're amazing. I didn't know you can wield lightning."

"You can call it a gift." Zekrom scratched his head sheepishly.

"But you didn't have to help me," the teenager said. "I actually liked the attention from the man."

"O_O" was the disguised Yin Dragon's reaction. "WHAT?! But- but I thought you needed help."

The 16- year old giggled. "Actually, the one who needed the help was that old lady who always has a problem with crossing the street." She pointed to the old lady, who's _still _calling for help.

Zekrom's eyes were still wide, still shocked that he helped the wrong girl. "There there, it's okay," she said, patting his back. "I still appreciate the help, though."

Zekrom, still with his shocked expression (and quite embarrassed, as well), fainted, still wearing the face. The girl giggled once more and planted a kiss on his forehead, pulled out a paper and pen, wrote: "Will you be my boyfriend?" on it, and placed it on his chest. Then she dashed off.

"Goodnight, hottie," she said then went away.

...

Poor Zekrom. At least he killed a rapist, though.

As for what happened to the gift, thankfully it was delivered safely. Otherwise, Zekrom will try to learn Self-Destruct and do it on himself. XD

Another story on how he won another girl's heart took place in Saffron City. Who? Hmm...

...

Zekrom and Mewtwo were having a boy's hangout... with romance on Mewtwo's part. Well, he's got a crush on Sabrina, the gym leader of Saffron City, being Psychic and all, so he's got some chocolates. Wow!

"Have fun delivering those yummy treats," Zekrom said to Mewtwo.

"Yeah, I will," Mewtwo replied, then dashed to the gym.

Now that he's alone, Zekrom decided to acquire more women. He walked around, trying to find a good girl to get cuddly with, when he spotted a girl all alone and with no emotion on her face.

Zekrom dashed towards her, sitting beside her. "Hey there," he greeted in his pick-up line voice. "How ya doing?"

Surprisingly, she paid no heed to him, just playing with her chopsticks. It's as if she doesn't know that Zekrom is right beside her!

Now people, this is NOT Sabrina. I mean, she's not too emotionless now. This is another girl, a girl who barely shows emotion. Zekrom seems to know that, being an expert on women, as he always says **(inserts gagging sounds here)**.

Anyways, Zekrom dashed to 100 stores, trying to shower the girl gifts. Despite his efforts, she still played with her chopsticks.

_Wow, this girl's good, _Zekrom thought. _But I won't let that happen. _

He then cleared his throat, thinking that he'll get her attention that way. "Well, my lady, I'm surprised that you took no notice to I, the great-"

Zekrom paused, remembering his identity which shouldn't be shared. "Womanizer of the world."

Finally, the girl took notice of him. "What do you want now?"

"Well, I love you," Zekrom stupidly said. "You are beautiful. Be my girlfriend, and I will shower you with all kinds of bling and things you want."

The girl, who was staring emotionlessly at him, looked down once more. "That's what many guys say to me," says she. "They don't keep their promise, I break up with them. They hurt me, so I swear, to never be in a relationship."

Instead of being hurt, Zekrom just listened. He could feel the pain this female endured, and he knows what to do with it.

"Hey, you're strong," he said. "Huh?" The girl turned to him. "You endured so much pain, which helps you to learn. But you're not going anywhere this way."

He then grabbed her petite hands, shocking her and what's this? A blush?!

"You are created for a purpose. That purpose is to propagate your human species," he said. "If you are to be with me, you can fulfill that purpose. You can even change the world."

The girl was surprised. She was blind by that ideal, which is the truth. She should've thought more critically about that topic.

"For now, I'll leave you be," Zekrom said. "I hope that I opened your eyes a little bit, though." He stood up, ready to leave, but then the girl raced up to him, grabbing his hand. "Wait."

Zekrom's eyes widened. "What?" He looked back at her. "Please, be my boyfriend," she said. "I want to help the propagation of my species."

Zekrom grinned. "Great. I accept." Then they smooched... in public (oh no, not PDA again T_T).

Later, Zekrom picked up Mewtwo (who was grinning crazily) from the gym, and asked: "Did it work?"

"Oh yes, it did," Mewtwo said, as if he was hypnotized.

Zekrom just chuckled at Mewtwo. Yup, love is powerful.

...

These are just some examples on how Zekrom can win a girl's affections. There may be more in the future, but this is all for now.

Anyways, from all his actions, Zekrom is pretty much a womanizer. Womanizers will always try to win every girl they deem beautiful. And Zekrom is always trying to get one certain girl...

Ahahahahaha!

HIS POLAR OPPOSITE!

... Okay, that was weird. Never mind that.

...

It was a regular day in the Hall of Origin. Everyone was playing, chatting, going crazy, playing with their gadgets, and oh look! Zekrom's gonna do something.

What's that something you ask? Heeheehee.

The Deep Black Pokémon tiptoed towards Reshiram, his target. He intends to catch her attention by giving her quite a startle... with a thunderclap. But just when he was about to do it...

"Zekrom, I know you're there," Reshiram said, eyes locked on her laptop.

Startled, Zekrom ended up making the thunderclap, which startled the Water and Flying (except for Rayquaza and Zapdos) types.

"Holy cow, what the heck Zekrom," Kyogre shouted.

Groudon was laughing, loving Kyogre's frightened expression (and scream) on her face. "Oh man, I should make Zekrom do that everyday to you."

Kyogre grumbled. "Shut up, Fatty."

... Uh, anyways, Zekrom then sighed, his plan not really going according to what he thought would go through.

But he ain't ready to give up yet.

"So, how are you," he asked. "Are you sad? Are you... lonely, perhaps? Are you..." Arceus, Giratina, Groudon, Rayquaza, and Palkia were stifling their laughs like crazy because at how awful this conversation is going.

"If you feel down or anything," Zekrom continued. "You can talk to me. Just be my girlfriend and-"

POW!

Zekrom fell on to the floor, eyes swirly. The five mentioned males were ROFLOLing, tears streaming down their eyes. Contradicting their expressions was Dialga's expression, which looked horrified at the scene. Oh come on, it's not like Zekrom was killed or anything. Kyogre was just merely silent.

"Zekrom, no way am _I _gonna be your girlfriend or anything," Reshiram shouted. "Go away!"

Being persistent when it comes to attracting women, the Yin Dragon stood up immediately, taking a hold of her hand. "OH! BABY!" Darkrai, Yveltal, and Zapdos shouted when seeing that.

The Vast White dragoness turned back, glaring daggers at him, frightening nearby legends. "Don't you understand the meaning of "go away"," she asked, annoyed.

"But, you're the most beautiful creature I ever laid my eyes on," he said, a tear falling from his eye. "You're really clever as well, and I never met a girl who is _both _stunning and intelligent. So please, will you be my-"

SLAP!

"I say no, it's a no," Reshiram shouted in his face. "Go away! You'll just abandon me, anyways. If you want to play dirty, go do it to one of your actual girlfriends and not me."

"Oooh," Groudon said.

"Rejected!" Kyogre exclaimed, amused.

"BURN BABY BURN!" Rayquaza shouted, then cachinated.

"NAILED IT!" Arceus and the Creation Trio shouted, then laughed as well. Soon, everyone joined in the laughter as well. It's not everyday that a girl rejects Zekrom. I mean, the only girl in the Hall of Origin who, besides Reshiram, is not interested in Zekrom is Mew because she's kinda like a kid and she is too naïve to know about such things.

Said dragon blushed a deep red in embarrassment. He never felt this embarrassed in his whole life. Ashamed, he stomped away, much to the Yang dragoness' relief.

"Oh, thank Arceus that he left," she said.

"You're welcome," the Alpha Pokémon said.

...

Did you know how much I laughed at Zekrom's failure?

Ahaha, yeah. Really, it's rare to see a girl reject him. You'll know why Reshiram is pretty cold (as in glares are so scary, gets annoyed easily). But for now, you'll just be shrouded in mystery.

Once again, I'll stop with yet another Legendary for now. You'll learn about Zekrom more in the future, but this is it for now.

**... **

**YES, MY HUMOROUS SIDE WAS KIND TO ME! :D:D:D**

**Well, not completely, but was kinder to me than last chapter. I really planned some of these ahead since I already thought of Zekrom to be a womanizer. And now, I'm gonna leave and listen to Womanizer by Lady- uh, I mean Britney Spears. Whoops XD**

**See you later.**


	6. Dialga the Diva

**'Sup y'all! Time for yet another chapter. I've planned Dialga's personality for quite a long time, like Zekrom's. So... whatever. Let's just dig in! **

**... **

One thing you want to know about me is that I'm no shopper. In fact, it bores the heck out of me. I'm not vain, I dislike make-up, and I usually don't care about my looks. With this personality, I hate stuck-up girls who carry too much vanity.

But guess what? Dialga is SO not like me.

In fact, she wears make-up everyday, she wastes her money just to buy 5 dresses, 10 pairs of pants, 15 pairs of socks/stockings/tights, and a lot more. How she gets the money, I don't know, but all I know is this and that the first thing she does after waking up is looking at herself in the mirror. When even a little piece of ink or dirt goes to her clothes, make-up, beauty treatments, or even herself, she just screams as if she saw a murder.

She also thinks of herself as, "the most beautiful legendary in existence", to which everyone (thank God!) disagrees. I mean, there are more beautiful legends. When Dialga gets texts from guys, she gets excited. The awkward thing is that she only got 10 suitors, 2 of them being her stalkers, which is a few compared to some legends.

Since Dialga is ranked as "one of the most annoying Legendaries" by the legends themselves, oh I feel the excitement! Time to give Dialga the bad rep... sorry, I'm just sadistic :P

...

On a fine morning, everyone was eating some breakfast (excluding those who can't eat, of course) made by Arceus.

"Mm, this is great," Groudon complimented, mouth full.

"Groudon, didn't your parents teach you _not _to eat with your mouth full," Kyogre asked, mainly to insult him.

The land T-Rex (he looks like a T-Rex to me) swallowed his food, then replied to Kyogre, "No, because I DON'T HAVE PARENTS!"

"Now now, no need to shout," Arceus reminded calmly.

"Well"-in a singing voice-"I really don't care," Groudon said.

Giratina cachinated. "OOH! BURN!" Palkia laughed along as well. "Good one Groudon!" Arceus glared at them, who still couldn't stop laughing.

When 2 minutes passed, Rayquaza asked: "Hey guys, where's Dialga?" "Probably putting on her make-up," Reshiram replied. "She's always doing that."

"Yeah." Palkia and Groudon nodded. "It doesn't matter anyways." Right at that moment, a scream was heard. It was so loud, it can be heard from outside the Hall of Origin.

"Woah, who was that," Palkia asked, startled. "Well, let's check it out," Latios said, who was one of the few not startled from the scream.

Palkia, Latios, and Giratina went through the hallways, investigating on the scream. Turns out it was Dialga, who showed them the reason why she just screamed.

"It was this." She showed to them... a piece of string. "Uhh..." The boys don't know whether to laugh or to leave.

"You think it's gross, right," Dialga said, still fretting over the string. "Umm, I'm just gonna ask," Latios said slowly and weirded out.

"What is it," Dialga asked, still fretting over a piece of string.

Latios cleared his throat, then...

"WHAT THE F(censored) ARE YOU THINKING?! THAT'S JUST A F(censored) PIECE OF STRING! WHAT THE F(censored) IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"O_o" went everybody. Latios is never the type to just randomly shout, much less say scream swear words. "Wow, you guys are so complicated," says Dialga. "It's a WURMPLE STRING! A. Wurmple. String. IT'S GROSS! Don't you think..."

"Um guys, let's leave while she's ranting about Wurmple," Palkia muttered to the other two and they silently left, leaving a ranting Dialga in her room.

...

From that day on, Dialga became scared of Wurmple. The end.

She doesn't even realize that they evolve into the beautiful Beautifly. You think that was her weirdest story. Ah, but it gets worse. After all, we're talking about _Legendaries _here.

...

One normal day, Rayquaza and Raikou were lying on the cold floor of the living room, bored as heck. "Man, there's nothing fun to video," Rayquaza lamely said. "Agreed," says Raikou, also in an extremely bored and lame voice. "No one to prank today."

"Today sucks," Rayquaza said.

"You can say that again," says Raikou. "Not even the Internet is fun today."

Both sighed in boredom, wondering what to do with nothing much to do. Raikou's eyes scanned the living room, finding anything- JUST ANYTHING- to entertain himself. Suddenly, his eyes are focused on Dialga, looking at herself in her mirror.

And that's when he struck an idea.

"Hey Ray," he called. "Hmm?" The dragon was still bored. "What is it?" "I know what we can do today," the tiger replied. "We can make Dialga dirty. As in, _extremely _dirty. No one will want to go near her, that's for sure."

"Nah, no thanks," Rayquaza rejected. "That'll only benefit you."

"Oh, that's too bad," Raikou said, pretending to be disappointed. "I would love to have the prank to be popular on YouTube"- here, Rayquaza changed his mind- "but if you say so."

Raikou then walked towards the dump site of the Hall of Origin, sighing. Suddenly, sonething green tackled him: Rayquaza.

"On second thought, I'd love to help," says he. "I'll be sure to make your prank popular."

Raikou grinned. "Now that's the spirit."

Hastily, the Sky High Pokémon got his best camera and filmed what's the plan "So, the prank is, we're going to replace Dialga's make-up, shampoo, soap, and beauty treatments with garbage," the saber-toothed tiger explained. "We're gonna get it from the dump site of the- our home, I mean. Then we make her think that she's putting on the usual stuff, but in truth, it's actually the garbage."

Rayquaza chuckled. "A brilliant mind you have, Raikou. But there is a flaw in your prank."

Raikou's eyes widened. "Wh-what is it, Sir Rayquaza?"

The boys laughed at that, then Rayquaza answered: "How are we gonna make Dialga not see the garbage we actually put in there? It's not like she's blind."

"Don't worry." Rayquaza smirked mischievously. "I got that prepared."

...

"Hey, llama goat." Raikou poked the sleeping Original One who is on his throne. "Wake up."

Arceus's eyes opened right away, then shouted: "WHO DARES TO AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER?!" Both Raikou and Rayquaza sweatdropped. "Erm, you were just taking a nap," says Rayquaza.

"Whatever." Arceus got up from his seat. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Raikou began. "It's like this." He explained, with the help of Rayquaza their prank on Dialga. "Genius, is it not," the serpent dragon finished.

Arceus nodded. "Aye, it is. Unfortunately, I have to make her not see the garbage without knowing that I made her blind to it, as I have to touch her eyes. But I do know a rare pair of glasses that can help you guys. I have a pair, but it's not her size."

"So, who else has them," Raikou asked.

"Hmm, I know the Tao Trio has as well. I know that Latios and Latias have as well. How they manage to get them, I think you know," says Arceus.

"Since Dialga's a girl, Zekrom is useful, and I think Reshiram has all sizes," says Rayquaza. "Maybe we'll ask them."

"Well, not me," Raikou said, shaking his head.

"Not me," Rayquaza said.

"You guys are all babies," says Arceus. "They won't kill you for just asking a pair of glasses."

"Well, then _you _do it." Rayquaza pointed to Arceus. The god's eyes widened. "What?! I'm not even part of this," he exclaimed. "Well, you are now," says Raikou.

"But why me," Arceus asked.

"Says the one who called us babies," Raikou muttered. "I'll give you $100 if you do it," Rayquaza offered, handing him $100.

Arceus glared at Rayquaza, then took the money. "Briber," he muttered. He walked towards Zekrom and Reshiram who are having a heated debate once more, with Kyurem filming it all.

His eyes widened, then looked back. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," he said.

"I'm getting the money back if you don't do it," says Rayquaza. Arceus glared at him once more. "Fine."

He wondered who to ask. He'd rather ask Zekrom since he's a boy, but he's far from him. Arceus then tapped Reshiram on the shoulder, with no response. He tried again, with no response again.

He sighed, wondering what to do now. A few moments later, he noticed Groudon mouthing the words, _Pull it. _

_Bullet? _Arceus mouthed back.

Groudon shook his head, then mouthed his words again. Once the Alpha Pokémon got the message, he then mouthed, _Pull what? _

_Her hair, _Groudon replied.

Arceus then pointed to her hair, Groudon nodding in response. Arceus then shook his head; Groudon nodded. It continued for 1 minute until Arceus gave up and, bravely pulled the dragoness' hair.

"Ow!" Reshiram shouted.

That stopped the argument as everyone ROFLOL'd. "HA! TOLD YOU ARCEUS'LL DO IT!" Groudon shouted to Kyogre in triumph. "You pay me $500."

"Arceus, what was that for," she exclaimed. "Well, I just tried to get your attention," Arceus defended.

"Yeah, but you don't need to pull my hair!"

"Ok, whatever," Arceus shouted. "I just need those Illusory glasses." He pointed to Rayquaza and Raikou. "They need it."

"Well, who's gonna wear it," the Yang dragoness asked. Arceus leaned towards her ear (assuming she has ears), whispering, "Dialga. And it's pretty secretive."

"Oh, okay," Reshiram said. "Just wait." A clawed hand went to her hair and out came a pair of Illusory glasses, causing Arceus' (and many others) jaws to drop onto the floor.

"How'd she do that," Raikou exclaimed. "Is she a secret magician?" Groudon was so shocked that he grabbed a boxing glove, put it on, and punched himself, with Kyogre turning her head towards him and said, "You pay me $500."

For 30 seconds, Arceus was still in shock, wondering _how _that happened. "What, are you not going to take it," Reshiram asked. Still with jaw dropped, Arceus snatched the glasses from her hand and walked... like a king, which is awkward four-legged walking with jaw still hanging. He regained his composure and gave Raikou and Rayquaza the glasses.

"Yup, she has 'em," says Rayquaza.

"Now." Raikou grinned. "Let's do this."

...

Rayquaza put on a bracelet which enabled him to turn invisible. Also, it enables what he touches to turn invisible; it becomes visible again when he's no longer touching it. The Illusory glasses were really helpful. It can also turn invisible and the wearer can't feel it, so the plan is going well.

"Splendid," says Raikou. "Now, it's garbage time. Let's get Arceus to help us."

They brought Arceus along to the dump site and they dug (with shovels, of course) as much garbage as possible. They put a lot into Dialga's pipe (there is like one pipe which separates to more pipes, but they lead to each legendary's room, the bathroom in the dining room, and the kitchen) so she would also be bathing in garbage. Then they used the remaining garbage to replace the beauty stuff inside the containers.

Once they were done, they lied down on the cold floor, relaxing and letting the hours pass by.

"Ray, are you sure you told the glasses what they should prevent Dialga from seeing," Arceus asked.

"Yep, I did," says Rayquaza. "Now, I'll just check on her." He got up and flew to the Temporal Pokémon's room, with Dialga asleep.

Rayquaza left the door open for a quicker escape and videoed a very smelly and dirty Dialga, who was contented in her sleep. He chuckled. "Heehee. How very naïve of you, Dia. Heeheehee."

Whether it's because of Rayquaza or she decided to do so, Dialga woke up... of course, not without cringing due to the smell. "Ew, what's that smell," she asked herself. She got out of her bed, scanning for the source. Finally, her eyes laid on her bed, which has garbage on it.

She screamed. "HOW'D THAT GET ONTO MY-". She saw her front hoof, also covered with filth. Distraught, she looked at herself in the mirror, and that's the time when the Illusory glasses' effect wore off. She screamed once more. Rayquaza chuckled, running towards the living room, laughing super hard.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my! Oh my! What a reaction!" He laughed.

"What? What reaction," Palkia asked. "Who?"

"It worked?!" Raikou exclaimed, hoping.

"Yep, it did," Rayquaza nodded. Three seconds of silence passed, then Arceus, Raikou, and Rayquaza screamed in joy and had a group hug.

That was also the moment where filthy Dialga came in.

"Guys guys," she shouted, catching everyone's attention. "Look at me! I look so ugly! Who would do this this to me?!" Instead of helping her or even get horrified, the legends just laughed and laughed. Some are laughing on the couches, others are already on the floor. Some were laughing so hard, they end up pissing themselves.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A MAKEOVER," Shaymin shouted. "That's fashion, b****."

"OOH, BURN!" Yveltal shouted, ROFLOLing.

Suddenly, a sound which sounds like a photo has been taken was heard, and those who heard it (which was nearly the majority) became silent. Dialga jumped, since it came from behind her. She looked behind her, and, to her surprise, she saw Reshiram texting really quick on her iPhone 6, grinning evilly.

"OH MY GOSH!" she shouted, causing everyone to laugh. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You know what it is," she replied, in a more joyful tone than usual. Dialga's eyes widened, then she tried to get the iPhone, with no avail. "Give it to me!"

"Nope, and it's too late," says Reshiram. "This'll get a million likes on Instagram (her account isn't private)." Dialga stared at her in horror. "You- you-"

"Smell ya later." She flew to her room.

"Hey, don't you go anywhere," Dialga shouted, chasing after Reshiram. Everyone laughed at the Tom-and-Jerry entertainment show, with Dialga getting bruised by Fusion Flare and Blue Flare. Rayquaza filmed the scene as well and he got two videos to post on his channel that day.

"Best day of my life." He smiled, then winked at the audience (a.k.a. you).

...

Poor Dialga, now bothered on social media because of the video and photo.

Well, there is one last thing I want to share with you all, and it's not gonna be too pretty for the kids.

Since I called Dialga a diva, and divas are female celebrities, of course Dialga would show her own body off to the public. Another thing to know is that she and Zekrom dated for four years. But I'll tell you guys how they became a couple.

...

"Woah..."

"So beautiful!"

"SO SEXY!"

Dialga smiled at everyone, wearing nothing. She kept making sexy poses to appeal the audience (which mainly composed of dudes looking for a sexy lady). While making poses, Dialga noticed Zekrom displayong his abs.

Wait, why is he displaying his abs?

Some girls got attracted to his six-pack abs, but strangely he shooed them away. It was unusual of Zekrom to do so; after all, he loves the attention of women. However, she realized that Zekrom wasn't showing his abs for the women's attention.

He was displaying them to _her_.

Dialga stared at him for a few seconds, blushing. Zekrom pulled down his shirt and also stared into her eyes, blushing as well. Immediately, Dialga ended her "show" and put on her clothes. She then ran to Zekrom, who noticed her right away.

"Hey, you were so stunning and sexy back there," he complimented her.

Dialga blushed madly. "Th-thank you."

Zekrom then took her by the hand, catching her by surprise, and kissed it. He then asked: "Dialga, the beautiful diamond of the Hall of Origin, will you be my girlfriend? It will be an honor to have you as my mate."

Dialga stared at him, blushing. She had feelings for Zekrom for quite a while now, and Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus were teasing her about them. She was so tempted to say yes, but then, something held her back. She sighed, then said:

"I accept. However, on one condition."

Zekrom grinned, but asked: "My fair lady, what do you ask of me?" Dialga smiled sweetly. "As long as I am your mate, you shan't stay with any other female. Do not give them the same affection you had given them for so long. Disobey me, and it shall be over."

Zekrom nodded. "I promise, I shall keep your word, despite the many things I will sacrifice."

Then the next thing: they kissed for 15 seconds.

...

So... yeah. That was how they started.

Well, that's all I have for Dialga for the TIME being (get it?... Never mind). Well, expect more in the future.

**... **

**Well, this was okay for me. Not sure if you guys may find this one funny, but at least it was better than some chapters. **

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I was just so active on Wattpad that I didn't have that much time for my stories here. Now, I'm active on both places, thankfully. Well, see you guys in the next epi- I mean, CHAPTERS!**


	7. Manaphy the Clumsy

**Hey guys! I just want to thank Bluewolfbat (I'm sorry if I spelled it wrong) for giving me an idea. Manaphy is not really my favorite legendary, so it's hard to think of a personality for Pokémon who I don't really like or I am neutral with. **

**So, nothing else to say, I'll just shut up now. **

_Thud! _

Oh boy, I hear Manaphy hit his small head again on something. You see, Manaphy can be a little... clumsy. Actually, little is an understatement. There's never a day when Manaphy hits his little head on something; be it a wall or a chair or even someone.

I feel sorry for the Prince of the Sea, especially when you look at his size. His skull must be broken by now. At least there are Legendaries who know Heal Pulse (*cough* Latios and Latias *cough*). But now, I'm wondering if I should ask Arceus to give him a regenerating skull just in case there's a crack on it.

There are many other times when Manaphy shows his clumsiness in other ways. The little critter is so clumsy, all his clumsy experiences can fill up a book. Phione even made her personal notebook, counting every time Manaphy does something clumsy (she calls it "Manaphy's Clumsy Times").

Well, what are examples that show his clumsiness? Well, here are some examples.

**... **

It was a dark night. The moon wasn't present in the night sky, giving the night an eerie feel. Manaphy was just having fun playing with the iPhones of the legendaries not in the Hall of Origin (they went somewhere). While he was texting something weird on Groudon's phone, he was also fixing his bed for bedtime.

He should've stopped going on his texting spree first.

Manaphy accidentally slipped on his bed sheet, which was on the floor. How it got there, I don't know, but he slipped and the bed sheet covered him. Manaphy tried to get the bed sheet off of him, but he couldn't.

"HELP! HELP! Someone help me!" he shouted.

Meanwhile...

Latios and Latias were just eating their midnight snack, enjoying the peace. "Ah, what a creepy but peaceful night," Latios sighed.

"Yeah," Latias agreed, holding her orange juice. "This is the life." She was about to drink it, when...

"HELP! HELP! Someone help me!"

The two Latis got startled. Latios fell from his bed, and Latias accidentally spilled the Orange juice on her bed. "You're cleaning that up," Latios said, glaring at her before she can say anything.

"Whatever. Someone needs help," says Latias.

"You're right." The Eon twins tucked in their arms, of course not without opening the door first.

"Let's go!"

...

Mew was sitting on her bed, bored as hell.

Her toys are just in front of her, but Mewtwo created a barrier to prevent Mew from playing with them. It was a punishment for messing up his room.

Mew groaned. "When can I play?"

"HELP! HELP! Someone help me!"

"Wha- who's that?" Mew asked herself. She opened the door. "Hello? Who's there?" She saw the Eon Duo, who were flying towards the Sinnoh hallway. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to follow them.

...

"Ha! In your face, b****!"

Shaymin was insulting people _again_ on the Internet. It was a hobby for her, so she didn't care about the person's feelings.

Suddenly...

"HELP! HELP! Someone help me!"

Shaymin growled. "SHUT UP, WHOEVER SAID THAT!" She went out to find out who shouted, just to shout the same thing she just shouted.

...

"And I win... again."

Victini yet again pounded another person's team in Pokémon Omega Ruby. The victories were getting boring. He wants a satisfying loss right now.

Sometimes, he hates being the Victory Pokémon.

At the moment he sighed, he heard the same thing the Latis, Mew, and Shaymin heard.

"HELP! HELP! Someone help me!"

That got Victini's attention. "What happened?" He asked himself. "Well, better check it out."

...

Celebi was humming to her plants, watering them. She just loves it when her plants are growing healthily. Right at that moment...

"HELP! HELP! Someone help me!"

Celebi was so startled, she accidentally dropped her watering can to the bottom of the world. "Dang it," she shouted. But then, her curiosity got the better of her. She flew to to where she thought the scream came from.

...

Latios, Latias, Mew, Shaymin, Victini, and Celebi were all gathered in front of Manaphy's room. "You guys heard the scream as well," Latias asked the small legendaries, who nodded.

"Wow, we are so few," Victini said.

"Shut up. That's not even important now," Shaymin said. Victini rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Everyone went in to see Manaphy, asking what he needs...

only to see a ghost instead. At least, that's what they think.

"Hey guys, help me out here," says Manaphy.

Instead, they screamed. "A GHOST! IT'S A GHOST!" Everyone ran outside. "Hey! Wait!" Manaphy ran, tripping on his bed sheet.

...

Latios and Latias were passing by the hallway for the Hoenn legendaries. "I-I'm scared, bro," says Latias, frightened. Latios, also frightened, held his sister close to him. "Don't worry, I'm here," he said quickly. Suddenly, they see the same "ghost", who meekly said, "Help me."

They screamed, flying away. "RUN!" They flew out of the corridor, not caring about the irony in their sentence. "HEY, I NEED HELP!" Manaphy ran towards them.

...

Mew was hiding under the table, afraid of the "ghost". "H-h-h-help, anyone," she stuttered, shivering. She looked behind her, only to see the ghost.

The pink cat screamed. "THE GHOST IS HERE!" She flew away as well, leaving behind a hopeless Manaphy. "When can someone help me," he walked out, constantly tripping on his bed sheet.

...

Shaymin was hiding in her Gracidea garden on the balcony of her bedroom.

She blends in well, but she's still quite obvious because she's shivering in fear. "W-w-w-w-what i-i-i-is a ghost d-d-doing h-h-here?" That didn't make things any better.

"Hey Shay, can you help me?"

Shaymin turned around, seeing the "ghost" behind her. She jumped 10 feet into the air and screamed. "THE GHOST! IT'S HERE!" The next thing, she then descended into the world in lightning speed. "HELP!"

Manaphy sighed. "Really?"

...

Victini was in the living room of the Hall of Origin.

There was no place for him to hide, so he had no choice but to sit on a counpch and hide underneath a pillow and hope that the "ghost" won't find him there.

"Hey Victini."

Victini looked up from his "hiding spot", only to see Manaphy covered in his bed sheet, aka the ghost. He screamed, turned invisible, and flew away. "Hey, wait!" Manaphy ran, bumping into things.

...

Celebi sighed, with Shaymin on her back and her watering can on her hand. "Hopefully, the ghost won't come here," Celebi muttered. "Yes, I hope," Shaymin said, her voice showing fear.

They meet up with the other four legends, who are still scared. "I-i-is th-th-the ghost s-s-s-still here," Mew stuttered. "Hopefully not," Shaymin said quietly.

"G-g-guys." Celebi pointed to something behind Latios, Latias, Mew, and Victini. They looked behind, seeing the "ghost" right there. "OH CRAP! RUN!" The six ran to the Sinnoh hallway, but they ended up at a dead-end. Now, they can only hope that the ghost doesn't take away their souls.

But one thing surprised them: it was asking for help and it seems like it cannot move forward. Rather, it looks like it is removing something. Then suddenly, the bed sheet was removed, and out came Manaphy.

"Manaphy?!"

"Guys, that was just me," he said.

"Oh my gosh." The legends were facepalming and commenting on how stupid they were. "Wow, you guys are such idiots," says Shaymin proudly. "It was obvious that it wasn't a ghost."

The other legends rolled their eyes. "Yeah right," they said and they all laughed.

"I'm sorry Manaphy," Latios apologized. "We should've known it was you." One by one, the other legends said their apologies and Manaphy forgave them. After that, they all went to sleep, tired from the nightly events.

**... **

Poor Manaphy XD

Well, it's getting late. This is all I'll give you for tonight. Well, I'll tell you guys more sometime. Goodnight.

**... **

**This is pretty much the only thing I will write about Manaphy for now. Hopefully, this is actually funny *fingers crossed*. **

**I also like to thank again Bluewolfbat for the idea. Well, see you later.**


	8. Groudon the Crazy

**Hello! So, here's Groudon, my 3rd favorite legendary and 3rd favorite Pokémon overall. **

**Hmm, someone name Guest asked me to do Reshiram. Hmm, I'll do it sometime.**

**...**

He's the source of craziness in the Hall of Origin. He's got the craziest ideas ever. He's Groudon the crazy!

He's a fun guy! I'm crazy as well, not to mention weird. If I were to have a best friend, it'd be Groudon. He does crazy actions, says crazy stuff, and is pretty much the definition of crazy! Even Uxie made a personal dictionary, and he placed there for meaning of crazy: "Groudon". He doesn't mind, though. At least he's chill about it.

Oh man, I'm getting the urge to tell everything about his craziness. But then, I can't fit them all, but I'll just tell you the ones I know so much.

If you don't like crazy, then I suggest you stop right now. Because this chapter is gonna get random.

...

Groudon and Rayquaza are BFFs. They go down a lot to the mortal world and hang out there. That's what they're just doing right now.

"Say Groudon, what do you wanna do," Rayquaza asked him.

"Hmm..." Groudon was out of ideas right now. Suddenly, he saw something on the street. "OMG, CHOCOLATE!"

Groudon ran to pick up the "chocolate" he found on the street. "Hey, wait up Groudon!" Rayquaza ran to Groudon, who picked up what he saw. Groudon bit on it, only to taste plastic.

"Huh? What kind of chocolate it this?" Groudon analyzed it, then sadly realized that it was just a toy chocolate bar.

"Aw man, I wanted some chocolate."

"Dude, you do know you picked that up from the street," says Rayquaza. The disguised Continent Pokémon's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" He stuck his tongue out and tried to remove the dirt with his hands that got into his tongue. He took out a hairbrush and used it to brush his teeth. At the same time, he was doing the pee dance, even if he doesn't need to pee.

Rayquaza couldn't resist taking a video of this quite crazy act. He found it quite funny to see someone use a _hairbrush_ with so much hair strandsto brush his teeth and later, his whole mouth while doing such a crazy dance.

This is SO getting a million likes on YouTube!

...

Even I found this hilarious.

You have just reached the surface, people. There are more crazy ideas swirling in Groudon's head.

...

Let's face it: perverts are crazy, in the gross and sexual way. They do all sorts of stuff, such as touching a girl's breasts, looking at certain pictures, read too much porn, and peeping into their friends' underwear, male or female. Groudon isn't exactly a pervert, since most of the time he's not in perverted mode.

But that doesn't mean he didn't do anything gross.

...

Groudon sighed as he walked around the streets of Castelia City. His fingers are itching to touch a girl's body, his mouth is dying to taste a girl, and his eyes are lusting to see her in her undies.

But he couldn't find any lady to get _cuddly _with.

It seemed like he checked at the wrong time and was about to go home, when his eyes caught sight of a female whose figure appealed to him.

She has long wavy white hair with streaks of silver blowing in the wind. She has pale skin and blue eyes with unusual black sclera. She wore a simple white dress that ended by the knees. She wore white stockings and silver boots.

He grinned, then followed her. He remained quiet and normal, so no one would suspect what he's doing and so the lady won't notice him. Once he was close to her, he took hold of the hem of her dress, pulled it up, and saw white panties. He was about to pull them down, when the girl turned to him, eyes filled with a familiar anger which Groudon is afraid of.

"Oh crap, no."

"Groudon," she growled menacingly.

Groudon ran off, hoping to escape the girl. "Crap crap crap crap crap car car car car car car," he kept saying as he ran through the streets of Castelia City, as well as leaving a pee trail on the sidewalks and streets.

...

Poor Groudon. He got beaten up unfortunately. I'm not going to type that part because it was ugly. Whoever the girl is, I'll let you guess. ;)

What other crazy stuff did he do? Hmm...

...

Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem are hanging out in Groudon's room, watching Inside Out. They were just having a great time getting bored with the movie when Kyogre sniffed something in the air.

"Ew, what's that smell?" She tried to fan away the smell. "Kyogre, with your useless fins, I doubt you can fan away the smell of _kachichas_," says Reshiram. Zekrom laughed at the last word. "What kind of word is that," he laughed.

"PAUSE THE MOVIE!" Arceus shouted.

Rayquaza got the remote control and pressed the pause button. "Guys, we're not going to continue the movie if you guys are noisy," says Arceus. "But it smells so bad!" Kyogre still kept fanning away the smell. "Guys, smell your feet," says Dialga, smelling her feet. "But we don't have feet," says Kyogre and Rayquaza.

"Then your tails, idiots," Giratina shouted.

Everyone started smelling their feet/tail. "Uhh..." Groudon began. "What is it," Kyurem asked.

"I think you're smelling Groudon's feet, Kyogre," says Palkia. "After all, he's behind you." "Eww!" Kyogre quickly got up. "Groudon, go wash your feet!"

"Okay okay okay!" Groudon walked to the bathroom. "Let's wait for him, shall we," Arceus asked. "Yeah, sure," everyone except Kyogre said, nodding.

A few seconds, Groudon came out and laid down on his bed once more. "Okay, can we continue," Giratina asked.

"Rayquaza," Arceus said.

"On it." Rayquaza played the movie.

A few minutes went by, but they paused the movie again when Dialga said, "I smell something like urine and feces combined."

"Groudon, did you wash your feet," Reshiram asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Wash them again, but this time, I'm watching you," says Reshiram.

Groudon's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" The others started to laugh. "OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Go get him, Reshi," Kyogre shouted. Arceus laughed so hard, he peed himself and the floor.

"Arceus, you're cleaning that up," Groudon ordered.

"Since when were you god?"

"Groudon, go!" Reshiram ordered.

Said legendary sat up, but did not attempt to go to the bathroom. "Go now," Reshiram said, raising her voice a bit.

"Uhh..."

"NOW!" Reshiram shouted, causing Groudon to flinch. He hesitantly walked to his bathroom, with Reshiram following him. "Hehe, poor Groudon," Kyogre sneered. "I can't wait for this to reach a million views," says Rayquaza, grinning while holding a camera.

Groudon stared at Reshiram, with the _You-got-to-be-kidding-me _look. "Do it." She glared at him. The Continent Pokémon gulped, then jumped... into the toilet?! O_o

"Groudon, you seriously wash your feet in the toilet?!"

"Yeah, that's how I do it."

"There's a basin over there, you know." Reshiram pointed to a basin in Groudon's shower. "Oh, I don't use that for washing my feet," says Groudon. "What do you use it for," Reshiram asked.

"Uhh..."

"What?"

"I don't use it," he muttered.

"I can't hear you."

"I don't use it! Happy now?"

Reshiram facepalmed. "Then use it to wash your feet, idiot! No one wants the scent of urine, feces, and smelly feet combined!"

"Okay, Ms. B****y Dragon!" Groudon filled up the basin with water then washed his feet, with soap as well. From that day forward, he washed his feet in the basin... well, only sometimes.

...

Seriously, who washes their feet in the toilet?

Well, that's Groudon for you, thinking of out-of-this-world things and other stuff. Well, you'll know more about him in the future. For now... you'll just have to stick to his craziness.

**... **

**Sorry for sucky chapter and sorry for taking really long on this! The next 2 days will be tough (not that I have exams) so I may be "dead" here. **

**Well, hope you like it.**


	9. Moltres the Screamer

**I AM SO SORRY! D: I am so so so so SO sorry for not updating in such a long time! I was just SO busy on Wattpad that... that... yeah... I'm so sorry! I think I lost readers, but it's ok if you're so impatient. But to those who have been waiting for so long, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Now let's see... Wait a minute... *jaws drop" 1... 1.2K views?! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! This is honestly the second story which passed the 1K mark! I feel just so successful, while on Wattpad... Let's just say I suck at gaining views and followers while my friends have an easy time. TT_TT. **

**Well, I'll stop my rambling and let you read. ;)**

* * *

Oh dear god...

*loud scream is heard*

... Frick.

I'm surprised I survived stalking the Legendaries without going deaf because of-

*another scream resonated through the Hall of Origin*

... Moltres.

Seriously, this guy has screaming issues! His scream already caused Celebi to use hearing aids. And even Arceus has to tape his mouth like every week. Gosh, his screams are killing all of us...

Everyone beats up Zapdos because of Moltres' screaming. They blame him for making Moltres scream like hell. Well, it was an accident, but I could not agree more. I can tell you the whole story because I was a witness. Warning: You better bring some ear plugs. You're going to need them.

Well... let's begin...

* * *

Nobody knew Moltres could scream that time. It was a more peaceful home for them. Then one day, Zapdos just _had _to ruin the peace which they will forever miss. That time, legends such as Zekrom and Reshiram were not there because they were in a deep slumber, so they never enjoyed it.

"Heyo Moltres," Zapdos greeted the fire bird.

"Hey Zap," Moltres greeted back with his signature toothy grin. "'Sup?"

"Hey, there's this great game which recently came out on the iOS," says Zapdos. "It's called Five Nights at Freddy's and it's awesome!"

Moltres and Zapdos are BFFs. When one of them likes something, of course the other will like it too. If one hates something, the other will hate it too. Weird, but yeah... With that info, of course Moltres decided to try this game.

He, with Zapdos' help because he never downloads games in his iPad (he mostly plays it on Zapdos' iPad), downloaded FNAF 2 in his iPad. After waiting for it to be completely installed, they started playing.

Zapdos taught Moltres the basics: using the camera, winding the music box, and the main goal: to try to survive from 12AM-6AM without getting jumpscared.

They managed to pass through Night 1 and 2 without getting a single jumpscare, although there were a few close calls. Night 3, however was a different story.

They finally got jumpscared by Bonnie through the camera (I'm not sure whether it's Foxy or Bonnie who can jumpscare through the camera). It was surprising because 1) it's a jumpscare and 2) they did not expect the jumpscare to occur through the camera.

Zapdos jumped, startled by that. He also covered his eyes with his wings. A bit of electricity shot out from him. Moltres was a different story. He screamed like a girl and... broke all the glass in the room.

Zapdos, uncovering his eyes and shooting out more sparks in startlement (?), stared at the broken glass on the floor. He looked at Moltres with this O_O look.

"Um..." Moltres covered his beak with his wings in shock at what he just did. Seeing Zapdos' face, he said, "Um, Zapdos?"

He did not receive a response from his friend right away. "Zapdos?" This time, Moltres received a response, which was his friend fainting on the spot.

The door opened, revealing all the legendaries gathered to see what happened. Arceus entered Moltres' room. "Moltres, what happened?"

"I- I don't know," Moltres said. "I screamed then suddenly the glass broke. I didn't mean it to happen." Everyone started whispering to each other, embarrassing Moltres.

Arceus sighed. "Carry Zapdos out of this room and you exit as well. I'll have this room fixed."

Moltres nodded and carried the electric bird out of the room.

* * *

That was not the only scream the legendaries heard from Moltres. Oh no, it wasn't. It was worse the next time he screamed.

That'll be the last story for this chapter only because I don't want to recall every screaming moment Moltres has because it happens _every day_.

Sorry...

* * *

That night, Moltres got a nightmare.

It was about FNAF, only he was there. He was checking the camera when he was suddenly jumpscared by Bonnie (or Foxy?). He woke up, screaming, breaking the glass Arceus fixed once more. Not only that, but he woke up everyone.

The first to come is Mewtwo, who angrily shouted, "MOLTRES, SHUT UP! WE WERE SLEEPING!"

All the other legendaries eventually scolded at him for waking them up, though there were a few who were calm.

"Geez, I'm sorry," Moltres apologized, irritated. "I had a nightmare then woke up. I didn't mean to scream!"

Arceus sighed. "Great..."

* * *

From that day on, the Hall of Origin could not survive a day without at least one scream breaking its glass. There was even this one time when all the glass in the Hall of Origin broke! Arceus punished Moltres by making him a guard of the Distortion World for a year.

So yeah that's all about Moltres for now. Geez, I don't know if I'll keep my hearing any longe-

*a scream from Moltres was heard*

* * *

**I'm thankful that I finally updated this. Probably sucks but oh well. You guys judge. **

**Now Moltres' character is special. It's the only one which is inspired by something... or rather someone. All the others were made up by me or others suggested me (speaking of suggestions, please suggest to me a legendary and what personality it should have. Except Reshiram. I already have her planned). **

**The one who inspired Moltres' screaming personality is a friend of mine on Wattpad. blaster824, you know who he is, but right now I just want to say his entire name here. Should I? I'll be dead. *looks left and right* Well, here goes. **

**Carter Alexandre Keynes Millward**

**Yup, that's the name. I might find myself in my grave... Frick. **

**I hope you enjoyed. ^_^**


	10. Raikou the Prankster

**Well, time to update this then...**

* * *

Raikou... the master prankster in the Hall of Origin.

He is the #1 prank lover in the whole universe. Many of his pranks are so hilarious, they can end up on YouTube. Most of the time, he does it solo, but sometimes, he has Entei, his partner in pranking and rarely somebody else.

Well, I did not write this chapter just to praise Raikou and his pranks. I'll show you what he did to the Legendaries in the Hall of Origin. Note: He only pranks the legends, no one else.

* * *

Some of the male legendaries grouped together to meet a human friend who goes by the name of Dave. He knows their true identities and never told anybody, so he's an okay guy in their eyes. Who are the said male legendaries? Why, Yveltal, Palkia, Lugia, Giratina, Groudon, Rayquaza, and of course, Raikou. Currently, they are lying around the messy living room, bored as heck.

Raikou was staring at his iPhone, playing with Four Letters with a bored expression and a frustrated one as well. "Argh!" he reacted when he received yet another game over. "I can't even get passed 50 in this darn game!"

"Dude, it took me two months just to reach a score more than 50," said Lugia.

"Well, I had this game for _three_ months and I still have not exceeded 50," Raikou replied, annoyed.

"Eh, it just takes time," said Groudon. "Don't worry, Rai."

"Whatever, I'm done." Raikou turned off his phone. "What can we do?! Dave is asleep and his family is overprotective about the stuff here being used by us unless if Dave lets us use them!"

"We can just leave," said Yveltal.

"Yeah, but we only arrived 30 minutes ago," said Giratina.

Suddenly, laughter was heard from Palkia and Rayquaza, catching the attention of the other legendaries. "What's so funny," Lugia asked. "Yeah, we're bored," said Groudon. "What's up?"

"Entei just sent us a video where he was stalking Ho-oh in her room and... and..." They bursted out laughing once more.

"And what?" the five other male legendaries asked with hungry curiosity, especially Lugia.

"Sh-she... She was..."

Finally, Palkia spat out the last word. "Twerking."

The other 5 bursted out laughing. "Omg, can I see?!" Lugia asked. "Sure sure," Palkia said with a grin and showed the video to everyone. They could not suppress the giggles as they watched Ho-oh twerking in front of their faces, especially Lugia, who cannot wait to show everyone.

"Yo Ray, don't post this on YT," he said.

"Ok, why?"

"I'll do it," Lugia said with an evil grin.

"Hmm... okay!"

As Ho-oh continued twerking in the video, Raikou's mind was busy thinking of a genius idea... or rather, a genius _prank_. He looked at his phone, then grinned evilly. "Hey guys," he called out.

"'Sup, Rai," said Groudon.

"I got a great idea," he said.

"Ooh, what is it," Giratina asked, interested.

"Let's humiliate Ho-oh some more," Raikou answered.

"Ooh, count me in," said Lugia. "What's this idea you have in mind, Albert Einstein of pranks?"

"Well, I was thinking of humiliating Ho-oh about her butt through a prank call," said Raikou. "But I haven't thought of what to say... I do need to fake a voice, that's what I thought of."

"Hmm..." Suddenly, the boys went to serious and hardcore thinking mode. For 30 minutes, they suggested ideas on what to say, but none turned out to be interesting. Finally, Groudon the craziest legendary in the world thought of a good one. "Hey," he began. "How about those rewards where you can go to another region? Like people will tell you, 'Congratulations blah blah blah, you just won a trip to blah blah blah.' But then, you have to do something first before winning that award."

"Hmm... sounds good for a prank call, but how will we humiliate Ho-oh about her butt with that," asked Palkia.

"Hmm... maybe we can make her answer a question to earn the 'reward'," said Raikou.

"Ask her, 'How big is your butt?'," Lugia said, snickering.

"Sounds good! We got what we need," said Raikou. "Anyone write down for me the quote because clearly I have no paper and pen?"

"Here, I have." Lugia started writing it down on his notebook. A few minutes passed until Lugia handed Raikou the notebook, then Raikou read it. "Uh, buttman?"

"Just a pun," said Lugia, grinning while the 5 other legendaries started laughing at 'buttman'.

"Okay..." Raikou went to his contacts, pressed Ho-oh, and placed his call to speaker mode. When the ringing sound was heard, he told the others to be quiet. As the phone continued ringing, Raikou was praying Ho-oh would pick up the phone. Finally, the ringing stopped and a "Hello?" from Ho-oh was heard.

_Yes!_ Raikou thought victoriously. He cleared his throat and, managing to keep a straight face and lower voice without laughing, (well, he's a master, so naturally, he'd be trained in not laughing while doing a prank call and maybe other pranks) he said, "Congratulations, madame! You just won a trip to Alola, the region of hello! But before you can claim your prize, you must answer this question."

The 6 other legendaries tried to restrain themselves from laughing in the background.

"How big is your butt?"

_"Wait, what?!"_

"Why am I asking this?" Raikou continued. "Well, it is because, I am buttman!"

_"Wait WHAT?! What is this?! Why are you mocking me and my buttocks?! Entei was enough! WHO ARE YOU EVEN?! Don't you even dare hang up on m-"_

Raikou chose that moment to hang up and they all chose that moment to burst out laughing and hi-five each other. "We did it guys," Groudon said laughing just as he exchanged a hi-five with Rayquaza. "That was fun!"

"I know, right?!" Lugia laughed on the floor. "And it's all thanks to Raikou!"

"No, without you guys, I could never have thought of this," said Raikou humbly. "So, thanks."

"Hehehe..." They all scratched their heads sheepishly.

"Hey guys!" Footsteps were heard from the staircase. "Dave!" the boys shouted.

"Yo guys," Dave called out. "What did I miss?"

"Eh, not too much," said Raikou. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Play with my Wii?" Dave asked.

"YAY!" The boys started following Dave up to his room. As they climbed up, Giratina tapped Raikou's shoulder. "What is it," Raikou asked, turning around. Giratina leaned to Raikou's ear and whispered, "Solgaleo and Lunala will kill you for calling Alola 'the region of hello'."

"How? It's not like they'll know."

"Well, Rayquaza posted the video of our prank on YouTube," Giratina whispered to him.

"WHAT?!" Raikou exclaimed. With boiling anger, he shouted up to the sky,

"RAYQUAZA!"

* * *

Yes, those were one of those rare pranks where Raikou actually got help. Next.

* * *

Raikou was giggling.

He found this prank online and found it extremely hilarious, specifically a Percy Jackson fanfic about the Olympian gods. (A/N: I see the Greek gods the same way I see the legendary Pokémon of the world: CRAZY, hence why I read crazy fanfics about them. Don't mind this. Continue on.) So now, he has wet napkins and currently dipping it in red food coloring. Next, he rolled them up, then taped the napkins together on the inside.

He laughed as he was done. "Hehehe... now who to use this on..." Raikou started thinking of legendaries to prank with (male legendaries rather) and after a few minutes, an evil grin spread on his face. "Perfect."

...

Raikou entered a room, just after another door in the room closed. _One of them __must be using the bathroom_, he thought. Suppressing a giggle, he threw the dyed red napkins onto a bed and walked out, laughing.

A few minutes later, Solgaleo entered the same room. The first thing he noticed was the sound of the shower turned on inside the bathroom. _Must be Luna taking a bath_, he thought. Then he spotted the red napkins Raikou placed on the bed, but Solgaleo had thought a different and gross idea upon seeing them...

"Lunala!" he shouted.

"What?!" Lunala shouted back from the bathroom.

"Why did you just leave your used napkins on our bed," Solgaleo shouted.

"What do you mean?! I don't have mine right now!"

"Wait, then... why are there used sanitary napkins on our bed?!" Solgaleo went to throw them away until upon closer inspection, they're just _table_ napkins dyed red. "Wait, these are just table napkins painted red," he shouted. "Who left these on our bed?!"

"Probably that was Raikou and his stupid antics," Lunala replied.

A growl escaped Solgaleo and he roared out, "RAIKOU!" He barged out of the room, breaking the door down in the process. "First, he called Alola 'the region of hello' now THIS," he muttered inaudibly to himself. "What's wrong with him?!"

Meanwhile, Lunala, still taking a shower sighed. "That's the eighth time Sol broke the door," she said to herself. "And why would Rai leave fake lady necessities on our bed?

.. I will never understand why he loves this kind of activity..."

* * *

Gross, yes... My apologies to the ladies reading this... Just know that these types of pranks are rare so Raikou is not seen as a pervert much.

Now, we all know nobody is perfect. Even the best pranksters have their fair share of failed pranks, and Raikou is not spared from the failed pranks. This is one example.

* * *

Late one night, Raikou entered a room, holding a bowl of warm water. Slowly and quietly, he tiptoed towards the bed, where a white dragon is sleeping, with headphones on her ears and is listening to heavy metal music while asleep.

Yes, Raikou is about to prank Reshiram.

Now (I'll do a chapter more about Reshiram sometime, so just wait.) everyone knows about Reshiram's temper, so Raikou has to be _extra_ careful when playing a prank on Reshiram. He rarely plays a prank on her due to her fearful wrath, so this is his third time trying to prank her. All of his pranks on her failed, so now he's praying that he'll get her this time.

Raikou also had a hidden camera with him to take a video and post it on YouTube if ever this prank was successful. As he tiptoed towards her, he accidentally stepped on the ground too hard, causing Reshiram to move a bit. Raikou paused in fright, hoping she will not wake up. Thankfully, she did not, and she stopped moving, much to the tiger's relief. Finally, he was close enough to her, and gently he picked up her clawed hand and was about to place it on the bowl of warm water when suddenly, the bowl fell from his paw and landed on the floor. May I just tell you that the bowl is made of ceramic and thus, it broke on the impact, plus the water spilled?

"Oh shoot..." he muttered.

Reshiram jolted awake from the sound, which was Raikou's cue to run away. "What the heck was that?!" she shouted and turned on her lamp. She saw the shards of the broken bowl plus spilled water. "Grr... Raikou, trying to prank me at midnight..." she grumbled. "Getting him at breakfast tomorrow..." Then she fell asleep.

* * *

And that's all the pranks I'll show you here. Don't worry, you'll see more in the future. So just relax and enjoy as I tell you guys more about the other legendaries and their perks. Until then, au revoir!

* * *

**Whew, done! I had writer's block for Raikou, so I could not upload fast. Sorry... ;-; Stick around for more stuff about these guys if you want some laughs... assuming that you find this hilarious.**


	11. Special: New Forms!

It was an ordinary day in the Hall of Origin. Legendaries eating, table is noisy, everyone using their gadgets, yep it was great. In the one particular where the Weather Trio, the Creation Trio, and Arceus sat, well nothing much to say, only that it's still by far the noisiest table ever (just in case I never made it clear to you, these trios (along with the Tao trio next to the Creation trio in a long dining table which fits everyone) and Arceus sit at one end of the table) filled with craziness. Yeah, it was all fine and dandy.

Until Dialga spaced out.

And it was pretty worrisome too. She dropped her mirror which broke due to the fall, startling the Weather Trio, Arceus, Palkia, Dialga, Reshiram, and Latios. Her eyes didn't seem to be focused on reality either.

"Uh, Dialga?" Palkia was snapping his claws in front of her face. "Diaaaalga? Earth to Dialga?"

There was nothing coming from her. Everyone started to frantically do anything, from the multiple frying pans thanks to Groudon to 5 Fusion Flares from Reshiram to the Annoying Dog from Undertale that Palkia summoned. But nothing worked.

"Oh no, what's going on?! What's happened to her," Kyogre panicked.

"Calm down everyone," Arceus attempted to reassure, "don't worry, she's just—"

"Calm down? _**Calm down?!**_" Kyogre seemed frenzied now. "Your _child_ is not waking up! She wouldn't even budge from Reshiram's Fusion Flares! And everyone gets knocked down by that! And even _you_ get defeated instantly!"

"Maybe," Giratina began, "it's because he's falling for her that he falls to her fires so easil—"

A frying pan on the face from Arceus cut Giratina off. "Shut up," Arceus simply said. Groudon snorted at the weird scene.

"Stop goofing around," Reshiram scolded. "Dia may be an annoying prick, but at least help us out!"

"Guys, you don't understand," Arceus said. "It's just that—"

"Ugh... what happened?"

Everyone craned their heads towards Dialga, who is now back to reality. They all sighed in relief and they started to bombard her with questions, such as "Dialga, what happened!?", "Are you okay!?", or "Why weren't you waking up!?"

"O-oh, you were worried about me? Well, I shouldn't be surprised. Everyone loves me after all!" This caused everyone to glare at her. "Okay okay, I was just having a vision of the future," she explained.

"I was gonna say that..." Arceus muttered.

"Ooh, what was it about," Groudon asked, interested.

"I kind of want to know," said Latios. "Besides, you don't normally have these."

"Yeah," Dialga said. "Well, it's... a little weird. I saw... weird creatures who looked familiar but at the same time not really."

"Wait." Arceus left the table, then immediately returned with his pencils and sketchbook. Sitting on his chair, he asked, "What did they look like?"

"Well..." Dialga begun. "One was a lion and one was a bat... basically, uh, Sol and Luna over there." Dialga pointed to them and everyone faced the duo, who were a number of seats away from them, eating like sane people.

Arceus finished drawing the duo, shocking both Giratina and Groudon who were watching. "Okay? Continue?"

"A-anyway," Dialga continued, "they had this... weird black armor and— you know what, I'll just go there and tell you how it exactly looked like to me." She went to Arceus and started a long explanation.

Everyone decided to continue eating as Dialga gave an intricate explanation to Arceus about the black armor. The 2 trios, Reshiram, and Latios were waiting for the drawing to be done to know what Dialga saw. 10 minutes later, they heard the signal when Arceus said "done".

They crowded over to Arceus' chair and saw a colored drawing Solgaleo and Lunala with black armor. They had some extra limbs and Lunala was glowing a cyan blue on the wings. Their eyes were covered by some black armor but their eye shapes were showing on the armor. Lunala's chest designs were also glowing on the armor covering her chest.

Groudon, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Latios, Reshiram, Palkia, and Giratina were speechless just staring at it. Jaws dropped, eyes wide, that was them as everyone surprisingly ignored them. "Um..." Rayquaza began.

"Holy shi—" Kyogre slapped a fin on Palkia's mouth. "Language," she sternly reminded.

"Lol Lunala and Solgaleo when angry," Giratina pointed out.

"Times 100," Latios added.

"Guys, don't you think they look..." Rayquaza trailed off.

"Look what," Dialga asked.

"... Corrupted?"

Everyone was silent at this realization. Seconds passed and nobody made a sound. Until...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to Groudon, who is running around frantically. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"What a very logical and reassuring conclusion you have there, Groudon," Reshiram sarcastically commented, earning a few chuckles. Groudon stopped and looked at Reshiram in the eye. "Well yeah, it sounds stupid," he acknowledged. "**But**— wait here for a sec." He ran to where Lunala is sitting and, grabbing her by the shoulder which startled her, he asked, "Sorry Luna, but can I just borrow you for a bit? Need some explaining to do."

"Um... okay?" Lunala sounded uncertain.

"Hey," Solgaleo angrily intervened," you better not—"

"Hey, I'll bring her back without any harm on her," Groudon reassured. He then showed his pinky finger on his left hand (because his other arm is around Lunala), saying, "Promise?"

Solgaleo stared at the pinky in front of him, glared at Groudon, and replied, "I don't trust you."

"Okay, thank you." Groudon dashed away with Lunala in his arms. Solgaleo facepalmed in irritation.

"Okay, where was I?" Groudon asked when he returned with Lunala. "Oh yeah! You see this bat in my arms?" He thrusted his arms forward, displaying Lunala to everyone like she was some plush doll that a 5 year old kid was showing to his parents. "Yeah, she's not just the Moon Pokémon. She's a **precious cinnamon roll of a bat**! She's so innocent and super kind! Well, until she shows her hostility... But otherwise, 98% of the time, she's so nice to all of us! And the bonus: she's pretty!" He noticed Rayquaza giving him a certain look. "And no Ray, I don't like her that way. She doesn't deserve someone as messed up as me after all..." Groudon started to sniff, looking down.

"Uh..." Reshiram and the others looked confused with the sudden mood change. Lunala, on the other hand, openly showed her worry and, breaking out of Groudon's grip, faced him. "But- but you're fun! And you- you're so happy and everything. You're not messed up or anything!"

Groudon sniffed again, still looking down. "That..." He craned his head upwards, with teary but proud eyes, "WAS BEAUTIFUL!" He grabbed a startled Lunala into a tight hug. "See guys!? She's so nice to everyone, no matter who it is! So seeing her all... _robotic_ and all, corrupted and all that shiz, it's going to be the end of the world! **We must protect this preciousness of a legendary!**" He then glanced at Solgaleo. "And Sol."

"Uh... okay..." Dialga trailed off awkwardly. "That was weird, but... I do hope that vision won't happen."

"Yeah!" Palkia shouted. "I agree too! We should try to prevent it from happening."

"Yeah!" Rayquaza agreed.

"Let's all try to help out," said Arceus. Almost everyone shared their shouts of approval, now gaining attention from the others.

"Uh, what's happening," Zekrom asked.

"Well, something may happen to Sol and Luna," said Giratina.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"Yeah, but don't worry," Palkia reassured, "we'll be there to help them!"

"Well, I hope you actually do," Reshiram muttered, mentally counting the number of times humans had to be the ones to save the world.

"Please let these idiots remember," Latios muttered.

And all the while, Solgaleo and Lunala were confused.

* * *

**I heard of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon so I just _had_ to make this. I'm so sorry everyone that I update like a year later or something. I'm not going to even excuse myself. Hopefully, this was enjoyable. **

**My writing style has been evolving for some time now, but for the sake of this story, I'm going to retain its childish cringe-worthy style that somehow everyone seems to appreciate (okay, maybe not everyone... but like, a lot of people). Next chapter will also be another special then we'll continue with the individual legendaries. **

**If you read until here, thank you for sticking with me!**


End file.
